Operation Mom!
by SoyMau
Summary: ¿Mamá estás loca?..¿Cómo se te ocurre tan absurda idea?—Habló realmente sorprendida, —Lo sé, pero será por poco tiempo..tú eres inteligente...lo logras—...—Yo no lo sé...¿Pretendes que me haga pasar por un estudiante para investigar a papá?..Y si no te gusta lo que encuentre—dijo asustada...—Al menos tendré una respuesta—habló con seriedad su madre. SakuraXSasukeXSasori
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las imágenes y portadas utilizadas ( Se respeta el derecho de autor ) La trama si es de mi autoría...Es todo.**

.

Operation Mom!

_Prólogo._

* * *

—Alumna Haruno..Se le agradecería dirigirse a la oficina de la directora de inmediato—Solicitó el megáfono parlante, colgado en la pared del aula.

—Sakura...Puedes ir ahora mismo—Informó la profesora de cabello negro y ojos rojos. La clase había transcurrido normal, como habitualmente ocurría en trigonometría, los alumnos están muy atentos y concentrados en los ejercicios en la pizarra hasta que sorpresivamente el altavoz de anuncios se dirigió al alumnado, más específicamente a una joven de cabello _rosado._

—¿Yo?..—Dijo la joven frunciendo el ceño.

—Asi es frente, ¿Estás aquí o en la luna?..Levante y ve—Le dijo una joven rubia sentada detrás a la pelirrosa.

—¡Vamos Sakura!, sabés muy bien que la directora no le gusta esperar..ve—Dijo la profesora invitándola a levantarse.

—¡Si _Mis kurenai_...¡Voy de inmediato!—Habló la muchacha saliendo de prisa del aula.

Caminaba por los pasillos solitarios, eran las 3 de la tarde y obviamente en ese horario todos los alumnos se encuentraban en sus respectivas aulas de clase. Mientras caminaba apresurada alzó la mirada y se fijó en el salón de clases **B-14, **tragó grueso y de inmediato frunció el ceño..._Ese salón le traía tantos recuerdos._

Pasó por delante y notó por la ventanilla de cristal en la primera fila a cierta pelirroja con anteojos, no cualquier típo de anteojos unos de diseño muy sofisticados. Paró en seco y se detuvo a observar, la chica estába cruzada de piernas con la falda muy levantada, sus blancos muslos quedaban a la vista descaradamente.

Frunció el ceño y miró como el profesor de biología Yamato sensei estaba literalmente con los ojos puestos en sus piernas, la pelirroja sonría..Ni siquiera se inmuntaba por el resto de los estudiantes, que claramente no pasaban desapercibido aquel suceso tan cínico y repugnante.

"_¡Pero que cínica!..Es una cualquiera!" _Pensó Sakura enfadada. De nuevo su mente se preguntaba que había sido lo que aquel joven de ojos negros pudo ver en esa chica, ella era una _zorra_... Karin Uzumaki la zorra de la preparatoria Konoha.

—Es su problema ahora... Él sabía que cuando se marchará ella no sería la virgen inmaculada... Todo en ella grita infidelidad, hasta las uñas de los pies—Comentó al aire mientras aún observaba por la ventana.

Olvidó ese tema por lo momentos, necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que exactamente quería la directora, ella no era una pésima estudiante, al contrario..era la número uno de su clase...A menos que se tratase de felicitarla por sus excelentes calificaciones o que le ofreciera una beca, no tenía ni idea para que quería verla la directora.

Bajó las escaleras y fue de inmediato a la sala de profesores, caminó por el largo pasillo y por fin divisó el escritorio de La señorita Shizune quién ordenaba unos papeles en una carpeta.

—¡Sakura!...Pasa, la directora y tu...madre te esperan—Dijo la pelinegra dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

—¿Mi mamá?...¿Cómo.. qué ocurre?—dijo la chica intrigada.

—Pasa y lo averiguaras..Vamos—Dijo Shizune abriéndole la puerta de la dirección.

Sakura ingresó con pasos lentos y cortos, de alguna manera no le gustaba la idea de ver a su madre allí.

—Sakura, hija—Dijo una mujer rubia de cabello lacio y ojos azules.

—Directora Tsunade, mamá..¿Que pasa?—Dijo cuando ya estuvo de frente a las mujeres.

—Toma asiento por favor—Dijo la directora, también rubia pero de ojos claros.

—bien.. pero no entiendo nada—Habló confundída.

—Sakura...Desde hoy terminarás tus clases por correo electrónico—dijo Tsunade con voz sería.

—¿Pero porque?..¡No comprendo!—Dijo alarmada.

—Hija... Terminaras el año por internet...—Dijo Sakumi Haruno.

—Esa parte la entendí, ¿Pero porque?—Dijo sería la muchacha.

—Bien, tu madre me explicó sus razones. Tu eres una alumna destacada, se que es tu último año y quizás tenías cosas planeadas, lo del baile de graduación y muchas cosas más... —Comentó Tsunade con serenidad.

—¡Ese estúpido baile es lo de menos!...No me importa en lo más mínimo—Dijo con molestia la joven.

—¡Sakura!..¡Modera tus palabras!—habló Sakumi.

—Tu lo sabes muy bien mamá, no soy una chica que le guste ese tipo de cosas...Lo que me molesta es el hecho de que decidieras por mí...¿Que hay de lo que yo quiero?—La pelirrosa se levantó de la silla muy molesta.

—Muy bien...Puedes ir por tus cosas. Las asignaturas te las enviaremos a tu cuenta de Gmail, cada semana enviaras tus trabajos y listo...No tendrás problema Haruno, eres una alumna brillante—Dijo la directora sin más.

—¿Es todo?—Dijo Sakura fruncido el ceño.

Tsunade la observó con seriedad, su labor allí terminó, solo restaba con informarles a los profesores de lo ocurrido y ya...Las razones tendría que explicárselas su madre.

—Es todo—dijo la rubia.

—Sakura, ve por tus cosas. Te espero en el auto...Al llegar a casa... Conversaremos—Dijo Sakumi.

Sakura salió azotando la puerta, eso no se lo esperaba...¡Por Dios!... Estaba a casi mirad de Año, ¿Porque su madre decidiría una cosa así?..No lo comprendía.

Al llegar al segundo piso se fijó en que el módulo de biología en el aula **B-14 **había terminado, los alumnos salían del aula por su receso de 15 minutos.

—Pero mira nada más...Si es la nerd haruno...—Le dijo la pelirroja recargada en la pared del pasillo.

—Pierdete..._Zorra—_Dijo al instante Sakura.

—¿Cómo te atreves?...Yo en ningún momento te he insultado, le informaré de esto a la directora..—Dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa, ella ya no iba a ir más al instituto. Una ventaja de irse era que no tendría que soportar más a Karin.

—Sabes...No solo eres una zorra, eres una lagartona...Una vil imbécil—Le dijo Sakura mirándola de frente.

—¿Que demonios sucede contigo?...¿Que hiciste con la nerd de Haruno?—Dijo karin fruncido el ceño.

—Esa...Ya se fue.—Dijo la pelirrosa con rabia.

—Ya entiendo...Son ciertos los rumores del Año pasado...A ti Haruno te gustaba mi novio, estás envidiosa porque aún cuando él se graduó y se fue a la universidad continúa conmigo, viene a buscarme en su auto o en su moto...Eres una envidiosa—Dijo la pelirroja divertida.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no esperaba que karin sacará a colación el tema de Sasuke...es decir, sí tenía razón, ella se enamoró de él desde el instante en que lo vió por primera vez, sus ojos oscuros la hipnotizaban, su cabellera negra azulada tan sedosa y su piel tan blanca y lechosa... Hermoso.. Sasuke Uchiha simplemente era hermoso.

Pero ella nunca significó nada para él, solo era la nerd del salón **A-36**, la chica de cabello corto emarañado, dientes de lata y figura escuálida...para nada agraciada.

Comenzó a exhalar profundamente, no lo admitiría, ella no envidiaba a Karin, ni por su figura ni atributos, ni por su dinero o porque era la chica más popular de la preparatoria...No la envidiaba, ¡No!.. Definitivamente no lo hacía, porque lo que la pelirroja alardeaba de tener fácilmente se le derrumbaria si su_ novio _se enteraba de que lo engañaba con cualquier tipejo..

—Todos comentaban que la nerd Haruno se había enamorado del chico más popular del instituto...¡Tan típico!..A Sasuke le horrorizó el hecho de verse envuelto en las fantasías sexuales de una chica cómo tu...Es realmente perturbador—Habló riéndose a carcajadas Karin.

A Sakura se le vinieron algunos recuerdos a la mente, la vez en la que tropezó en las escaleras del primer piso, llevaba consigo una pila de libros de la biblioteca, pisó mal y cayó de sentón, cada libro cayó en diferentes posiciones.. inclusive uno aterrizó en su cabeza, logrando que sus enormes lentes de botella se quebraran en el suelo.

Lo recordaba muy bien, había ocurrido a principios del año pasado, de la nada la figura de cierto joven se aproximó a su lado, brindándole una mano para levantarla..Lo dudó, siempre era objeto de burlas en la prepatoria, no era buena señal que la ayudarán... sin embargo la tomó, aquella mano era cálida y suave...y de alguna manera sintió seguridad. Entrecerró los ojos e intentó enfocar más la vista, no tenía lentes por lo que se le dificultaba distinguir el rostro de aquel joven.

—_Tus ojos son verdes..—_Lo escuchó decir.

Tembló al instante...ese chico era, era...

—_Lo siento, se han roto tus lentes—_Informó con voz ronca. Sintió cómo colocaba los restos de sus lentes en el bolsillo de su saco negro y comenzó a reír divertido de repente.

—_¿Q...Que es tan gracioso?—_parpadeó confundida.

—_Ya no te estorbaran, caminaras mejor sin esos estorbosos lentes—_

Sabía a lo que se refería, a pesar de usar esos gigantescos lentes siempre tropezaba con sus propios pies cada momento, vivía más en el suelo que de pie de hecho.

Se había sentido desfaceller cuando llegó a su respectivo salón con la ayuda de aquel joven, de allí comenzaron los rumores de que a ella le gustaba el Uchiha, verdaderos rumores pero muy mal infundados, ella no lo acosaba como inventó la gente, no lo perseguía ni nada parecido... Sólo lo amaba en secreto..

Después de aquel suceso todo regreso a la normalidad, Sasuke nunca le volvió a hablar, ella sólo lo miró de reojo cuando pasó por su lado en la cafetería, había conseguido otros par de lentes, más feos que los anteriores pero los necesitaba, su miopía había escalado a un mayor grado ese año. El pelinegro estaba con la pelirroja, sonriéndole a ella...y solo a ella... porque Karin era su única novia.

—¿Haciendo un recuento?... Recordaste cómo me escogieron Reyna del baile de graduación de Sasuke, como ambos resplandeciamos esa noche—Dijo Karin altanera.

—_¡Kuso!.._Me vale verga el dichoso baile—Dijo Sakura ya hostinada.

—¡Cielos!..¡Pero que sucia boca tienes...!. Este año te has desatado, lástima que Sasuke no esta aquí para verlo, se divertiria con tus ocurrencias—Dijo Karin con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Sucia yo?..No te confundas, no soy de tu misma calaña—Dijo ya hastiada.

—Niña.. eres una ilusa, nunca nadie te amará...Eres un horrendo espantapájaros—Dijo con diversión.

En ese instante Sakura agradeció el hecho de que su madre la hubiera inscrito en clases de **Taekwondo **al finalizar el Año anterior...** su** patada circular había mejorado mucho este año... Debería ver si aún estába en forma.

—¿Qué?...¿No piensas decir nada nerd?—Contratacó la pelirroja.

—¡Que lindo te queda el rojo!..Te sienta bien—Dijo sonriente la pelirrosa.

Tres, dos.. uno..Fue un rápido movimiento, nadie del alumnado pudo apreciarlo en su totalidad, lo que si pidieron a preciar fue el hilo de sangre entre boca y nariz de la chica.

Ya nada importaba, si era expulsada definitivamente ya no le importaba...Ya no más de Karin y su sucia boca.

—¡Haruno!..¿Que me hiciste?..¿A donde demonios vas?—Dijo Karin echa una furia, tomando su boca ensangrentada.

—Me voy... Tengo que limpiar mi casillero. Adiós y hasta nunca—Informó la pelirrosa con decisión.

**_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_**

—Frente no te vayas...Me caes muy bien—Dijo ino recargada en los casilleros.

—No es mi decisión, mamá me espera—Dijo Sakura con todas sus cosas ya a la mano.

—Oye, ¿Que crees que haga Karin?—Dijo la rubia pensativa.

—No me interesa, se lo merece...Por todas las burlas que me hizo pasar—

—Lo siento, lamento no haber estado el año pasado contigo—Dijo ino fruncido el ceño.

—No te preocupes ino. Eres una estudiante de intercambio, a penas estas acostumbrandote a la ciudad, tranquila, disfruta tu Año—Dijo la pelirrosa encaminándose a la salida.

—Te visitaré...Lo prometo—Dijo Ino con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Hazlo pronto, no se que planes se trae mamá—Dijo Sakura suspirando.

Abrió el gran portón y miró hacia atrás, hasta nunca preparatoria Konoha...

Divisó el auto plateado de su madre aparcado en una esquina, caminó con paso lento y calmado, necesitaba concentrar sus pensamientos, cualquier cosa que le dijera su madre necesitaba una respuesta a su favor...

De pronto el ronroneo de un motor le llamó la atención, un joven de atuendo todo de negro aparcó una motocicleta a fuera del instituto, Sakura continuó caminando, era extraño... pero una sensación embargó su interior de inmediato.

"_¿Quien es el?"_

—¡Sakura...Sakura!..Vamos—Dijo Su madre desde el auto. Logrando que el joven observará en su dirección aún con su casco puesto.

Sakura pudo distinguir sus ojos _onix_..Era èl..Su corazón se lo decía.

Tragó grueso y continuó caminando, Sabía que él la observaba pues su potente mirada le enviaba electricidad a su cuerpo..Estaba taladrando su piel, su mirada era muy venenosa.

—¿Estas bien Sakura?..luces pálida—Dijo Sakumi preocupada.

—S..si.. Estoy bien—Alegó Sakura mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Bien, vayamos a casa... Tengo algo muy importante de que hablarte—Dijo la mujer encendiendo el auto.

Justo en el momento que el vehículo dió la vuelta Sakura observó por el espejo retrovisor a cierta pelirroja salír del portón con un adhesivo blanco en la nariz y parte de la boca...acercandose a la motocicleta.

Inevitablemente se rió... recordando que le dolería besar a su novio, le dolería besar a Sasuke como a ella le dolieron sus crueles palabras hace un rato..

"_Karin...el rojo queda bien en ti" _Sonrió al recordarlo.

**@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@**

—Ire a saludar a papá... Vuelvo enseguida—Dijo Sakura entrando a la casa.

—¡Espera hija!.. Vuelve aquí—Dijo Sakumi frunciendo el ceño.

—Sera un momento, no tardo—Dijo la pelirrosa caminando hacia el estudio de su padre.

Suotha Haruno, de 43 años, egresado de la universidad de Columbia, licenciado en comercio exterior y ciencias administrativas... adoraba a su papá.

La joven entró al estudio de su padre, el lugar dónde trabajaba durante las tardes ya que parte de la mañana trabajaba como asesor de comercio en las empresas **_Tokimishi_**... Fabricante de textiles, una de las empresas más reconocidas de Japón.

—¡Sakura!—Dijo Sakumi tomándola del hombro.

—Papá no está...¿No ha llegado?—dijo la chica desanimada.

—Hija... Tú padre se ha ido...De la casa—Completo la mujer con tristeza.

—¿Cómo?..¿Pero porque?—Dijo Sakura sorprendida. _¿Eso no puede ser?._

—No me dio ninguna explicación, empacó sus cosas esta mañana y se fue... me dijo que estaría pendiente de ti... que no te faltará nada—dijo Sakumi regresando a la sala.

—No comprendo...—Habló sakura sentándose junto a su madre en los muebles.

—Preparare té...Sakura ve a cambiarte, tu y yo tendremos una conversación importante—Explicó la mujer levantándose y caminando a la cocina.

Sakura frunció el ceño y corrió a subir las escaleras. Necesitaba las respuestas ahora.

La casa de los Haruno constaba de dos pisos, la planta baja dónde se encontraba la sala, comedor, cocina, baño de invitados, garaje, jardín y patio trasero. La planta de arriba eran las habitaciones, la de los padres, dos de huéspedes y la de la pelorrosa. Sakura Ingresó a su cuarto, recién renovado, las paredes anteriores eran de un rosa pálido, ahora estás eran de verde olivo, ya no había afiches en las paredes nada más que cuadros de paisajes, su tocador, baño personal y armario.

Se ducho rápido, se cambió con una falda de jeans y una camisa blanca de algodón, colocó sus sandalias y bajó de inmediato.

—¡Mamá!..Ya estoy aquí—Dijo sakura bajando las escaleras.

Su madre era agente de bienes raíces, ella había conseguido comprar esa casa cuando se casó con suotha hace más de 20 años.

Sakura estába orgullosa de sus padres, eran trabajadores, dedicados, apasionados a su labor, inteligentes...vaya, sabía que de ellos heredó su gran coeficiente...No eran ricos, mas bien clase media.

—Sientate..Sakura, quiero que me ayudes—Dijo sakumi, rubia de 41 años.

—Dime que paso con papá primero—dijo Sakura frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sakura, no me dio detalles. Yo amo a tu padre con todas mis fuerzas... pero pienso que tiene otra mujer—Dijo con los ojos húmedos.

—¡Eso no puede Ser!.. Papá no es de ese tipo..Algo...algo tiene que andar mal—Dijo la chica sobresaltada.

—Yo tengo que viajar fuera de la ciudad, venderé unas casas y me dejará bastante dinero. Dinero para tu universidad Sakura—Dijo sakumi.

—¿Cuando te vas...por cuánto tiempo?—Habló la joven angustiada.

—En una semana, el tiempo que tardaré.. quizás una o dos semanas..no lo sé—dijo la rubia suspirando.

—¿Y que pasará con papá?...¿Porque me sacaste de la preparatoria?—Le preguntó más calmada la pelirrosa. ¿_tenía eso que ver con la partida de su padre?._

—Quiero que hables con tu papá, hoy si es preciso...Si no te dice porque se fue quiero que hagas algo por mí...—Dijo la mujer sonriendo nerviosa.

—¡¿Qué?!...¿que quieres que haga?—dijo Sakura alzando ambas cejas.

—Me enteré por un amigo de un amigo al que le vendí una propiedad que es conocido de tu padre..me comentó donde estaría tu padre...—dijo sakumi sonriendo por aus hazañas.

Sakura rodó los ojos, conocía la historia del amigo, de mi amigo de tu amigo conocido de mamá...

—Tu padre comenzará a dar clases en la universidad central de Konoha...en una semana..El trimestre comienza dentro de unos días...—dijo la mujer mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Y que pasará con su otro trabajo en las empresas **_tokimishi_**?—dijo Sakura sorprendida.

—Se ha retirado, por eso te digo que algo malo le pasa...lo presiento—Dijo Sakumi nerviosa.

—A dónde quieres llegar exactamente...—Dijo sakura fruncido el ceño.

—Si tu padre no te dice lo que necesito escuchar, quiero que vayas a esa universidad y te hagas pasar por uno de sus estudiantes... Estoy segura que allí mismo se destaparan sus secretos—comentó ahora muy segura.

—¡Mamá!..¿Estás loca?...¿Cómo se supone haré eso?... Soy una estudiante de preparatoria, ni siquiera tengo el título...¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa?—Dijo la pelirrosa realmente confundida.

—Escucha...Sera sólo un par de días, se que lo lograrás...—dijo sakumi alentandola.

—Cómo...¿Como?.. Papá me reconocerá, sabrá de inmediato quien soy...esto es una locura—Habló negando con la cabeza.

—Sakura lo siento, lamento no haberte prestado la suficiente atención los últimos años, tienes 17 años, eres una chica lista y maravilloso... lamento que hayas sufrido en esa preparatoria... Lamento tanto no haberte aconsejado—Dijo entre lágrimas la mujer.

—Mama...de... que hablas—Dijo sakura impactada. Se suponía que sus padres no conocían su terrible realidad en la prepa.

—Yo te ví...te vi el Año pasado...Te vi salir de casa, yo te vi Sakura...y caye...no te dije nada al respecto—Comentó la mujer devastada.

—¿A qué te refieres?—dijo sakura con el corazón acelerado.

—El dia que iba a salir de viaje, recuerdo que era a mediados de agosto, me comentastes que no saldrías como los demás chicos al bailé de fin de curso, dijiste que te quedarías en casa— Dijo la madre de la pelirrosa.

_"Oh no..."_

—Yo salí pero rápidamente recordé dejar unos importantes documentos... cuando volví a pié, había dejado el auto aparcado a unas cuadras te vi salír sakura...—Dijo Sakumi mirándola a los ojos.

—Mama...yo...—dijo Sakura nerviosa. Sabía a lo que se refería.

—Tu ibas vestida de chico, ropa holgada y peluca rojiza...te segui, entraste a un bar y mostraste tu identificación..._una falsa, _compraste _sake_ y volviste... Desdé ese momento te procuré, me enteré que no tenías amigos, no salías con nadie Sakura, siempre con libros...Tu...tu estábas tan Solá—Dijo la mujer ahora llorando.

—Mama...si lo hice, lamento haberte engañado, tenía 16 años, me sentía ahogada, triste y no soporté un suceso que ocurrió en la preparatoria... Por única vez no quise recordar quién era, yo hice la identidad falsa, la peluca y la ropa...Lo hice para olvidar... pero no lo he vuelto hacer, ya no compré más_ sake—_dijo muy segura.

_—_Te inscribí en_ taekwondo _para que te supieras defender, dude en inscribirte de nuevo en la misma escuela... pero ahora te liberé, no quería que pasaras otro Año alli sola—Dijo sakumi abrazando a su pequeña hija.

—Mama tengo una amiga, ella es de intercambio... estudió en Londres... mamá ella es muy buena conmigo, me ha ayudado a ver lo que quiero para mí futuro—Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

—¿Así?..¿Que quieres?—Dijo sakumi impactada por la emoción en las palabras de su hija.

—Quiero ir a París, a estudiar diseño de moda—Habló con una radiante sonrisa.

—¿A París?...Es mucho gasto—Dijo sakumi pensativa.

—Lo sé...es mi sueño—Dijo Sakura ilusionada.

—Sakura haré que tu sueño se haga realidad...¿Pero me ayudarás...me ayudarás con tu padre?—Dijo sakumi nerviosa.

—¿Quieres que me haga pasar por un estudiante de su clase?...Es decir esto es muy peligroso—Dijo Sakura asustada.

—Lo se... pero eres muy buena, yo casi ni te reconocí aquella vez, si no te hubiera visto salír de casa no te relacionaria con Sakura Haruno...—

—Yo...La universidad de central de Konoha es un internado...¿Piensas que viviré cómo chico durante un tiempo indefinido?—Dijo Sakura alarmada.

—No exactamente, la universidad es un internado para aquellos jóvenes que viven fuera de la ciudad... nuestra casa queda a media hora en coche, te dejaré un auto para que vayas y vuelvas... Solo pagaré un trimestre, meteras las materias de primer semestre y la que dará tu padre en administración de empresas...—dijo la mujer con astucia.

—Es un plan muy complicado..—Dijo Sakura indecisa.

—Lo se, pero confío que no durará mucho tiempo... sólo quiero que te encuentres alerta con tu padre, quien lo visita, si hacé llamadas...tu sabes a qué me refiero..—

—Si lo entiendo..¿Asi que administración de empresas?... Estudiaré esa carrera por sólo unos días para conocer los secretos de papá—Dijo sakura divertida.

—Eres muy inteligente Sakura, solo será unos días... Cuando regrese de viaje quizás ya tengas todo recaudado—dijo sakumi.

—Madre...y si mo te gusta lo que encuentre...—Dijo sakura temerosa.

—Al menos tendré una respuesta...—Dijo la mujer.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura había llamado a su padre, y cómo su madre lo presintió este no reveló nada de su partida, salvo que estába bien y que cuidaría de ella donde quiera que se encontrará.

El plan de su madre era realmente descabellado, es cierto, ella se disfrazó de chico para tomar y olvidarse de Sasuke con la lengua de karin en su boca, era patética...y necesitaba alcohol para desahogarse. Tomó un par de prendas viejas de su papá, una peluca corta de color rojo y usó lentes de contacto que dejaban ver su verdadero tono de ojos.

Fue al primer bar del vecindario y compró _sake_...fue divertido hablarle al cantinero con voz de hombre, aunque el sujeto lo encontro más bien afeminado.

—¿Que quieres?—Dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño.

—"Dame la mejor botella de sake que tengas".."Las nenas esperan en casa"—Dijo Sakura con voz gruesa.

—Mmm eres un sujeto extraño, aquí tienes son...—Dijo el hombre pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

—"Descuida.. Quédate con el cambio"—Dijo y sin más dejó un billete Gordo. Salió muy complacida, nadie notó que era una chica de 16 años con una decepción amorosa crónica. Fue a casa y se embriagó...de eso ya habían pasado varios meses.

**Marzo 15, Tokyo Japon.**

La semana transcurrió volando, había hecho ya su primer trabajo vía internet, también habia hablado con ino y esta le comento que Karin la esperaba a la salida con un sujeto robusto a su costado, no se había enterado de que ella ya no asistíria a la preparatoria... Gracias al cielo, Karin era muy vengativa.

Hoy era el día, por fin...estaba terriblemente nerviosa, ya había mandado los documentos al sitio web de la universidad, _los falsos_, nadie reparó en ello, confirmaron su solicitud y desde ese día era _un_ alumno de la universidad central de Konoha.

Su madre antes de irse le compró muchas cosas de chico, perfume, zapatos, camisas... Ojalá lo hubiera hecho con su guarda ropa que pedía a gritos renovación, después que terminara con la misión que le encomendó su madre...se tomaría en serio cambiar su look a uno más actual y menos nerd...

Ahora se vía diferente, en el espejo se apreciaba un joven blanco, delgado, de cabello rebeldes rojizo, ojos jades, cejas rojas, naríz respingada, rostro sutil...Su atuendo era de una camisa naranja con el logo de la banda **Nirvana**, llevaba unas vendas debajo que mostraban su pecho plano, aunque en realidad ella no tenía mucho pechonalidad...

Tenía una chaqueta de mezclilla oscura, pantalones negros y zapatos de cuero, una talla más para no dejar pensar que tenía pie de duende.

Salió en el auto que su madre le cambió en la agencia, para que su padre no sospechara absolutamente Nada. Condujo con mucho precaución por las calles del centro, la mañana se veía fresca y demasiado tranquila, agradeció a ver pasado con excelente calificación su examen de conducir el Año anterior, era una gran ventaja para ella. Cuando por fin divisó la enorme universidad entró con calma y mucho cuidado al campus y estacionó el vehículo en el repectivo estacionamiento, salió tomando su mochila y acomodando su chaqueta...era hora de ir en búsqueda de la aventura...

_"¿Que extraño, realmente siento que voy a estudiar aquí"_

Estaba nerviosa.. mucho en realidad. Ingresó por la puerta principal, la universidad era de 5 pisos muy estructurada... entró en la primera planta y vio a muchas personas transitar de prisa, con sus cuadernos y libros a la mano.

Caminó sin saber exactamente a dónde ir...¡Cielos!..un tour hubiera sido bueno para los estudiantes nuevos, caminó a paso desconfiado, los enormes zapatos le dificultaban el paso... comenzaba a odiarlos infinitamente, de pronto y aunque estuvo evitandolo sucedió lo que normalmente le pasaba... tropezó con sus pies y cayó encima de algo o mejor dicho de _alguien_.

_" Vaya no necesito de mis antigüos lentes para tropezar, yo misma me basto"_

—¿Que te sucede?..¡Quítate ahora!.. Vamos enano, te partiré la cara—Dijo el joven de bajo suyo.

—"Ehmm perdón...no quise.."—Dijo Sakura reaccionando, el chico era un rubio de cabello largo y un flequillo tapando sus ojos azules.

—Tu te lo ganaste escualiducho...—Dijo el chico tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

—No espera...—Dijo Sakura olvidándose de su voz, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

—Deidara...¿Que te pasa?..Te estoy esperando desde hace media hora en el taller—Dijo una voz de la nada.

".._¿Quien es..?"_

—Si es que..—Dijo el rubio mirando extraño al sujeto aún encima de él.

—¿Y que pasó?..¿Quien es él?—Dijo de nuevo la voz varonil.

"_¿Que sucede..me golpeará o no?"_

Sakura abrió los ojos, el Rubio tenía los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido, se aterró de inmediato se levantó y sacudió su ropa.

—"Lo siento jeje...a veces éstos zapatos me hacen resbalar"—Dijo Sakura sudando frío.

—¡Tu!..estas muerto—Dijo Deidara levantándose con furia.

"_Cielos no contaba con ésto"_ se dijo Sakura aterrorizada.

—¡Basta Deidara!...Si prefieres perder el tiempo pierdelo tu...no me lo hagas perder a mí... Sabes que odio esperar—Fue en ese instante en que Sakura reparó en el joven a un costado. Pelirrojo, cabello rebelde, ojos acaramelados, camisa negra, chaqueta de jeans, pantalón y converse negros.

"_wao.. esté chico, este chico es muy lindo" _Se dijo nerviosa. Tragó grueso al ver que él alzaba una ceja y la observaba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Vienes o no?—Dijo el pelirrojo al Rubio.

—Como sea...Me las cobraré después—Dijo el chico rubio y le dió un fuerte empujón a Sakura... ella retrocedió varios pasos más sin embargo no cayó.._ gracias al cielo._

—Que sujeto tan imbécil.. aunque el otro chico...me pareció muy interesante—Dijo Sakura caminando hacía los salones.

Después de un rato había encontrado su aula, la **I-27**... sería su inducción y clase de economía...

Al entrar se fijó únicamente en el escritorio.. hallando a su profesor y también a su padre..._¡Que suerte!_

—Bien chicos...comencemos—dijo suotha sonriendo.

Sakura ya sentada en el primer asiento de la segunda fila frunció el ceño, su padre estába como si nada. Observó su horario, tenía varias clases después de esta.

—Yo seré su profesor de economía básica, asesor para los de primer semestre también—Dijo a todos.

"_¿Como que asesor a los de primer semestre... acaso no todos allí eran de primer semestre?"_ Se preguntó de inmediato.

—¡Disculpe!..¿Puedo pasar?—Dijo un joven acercándose a la puerta.

Sakura reaccionó y descubrió al fin a lo que se refería su padre, esa materia era paralela a los semestres, lo que significaba que otros estudiantes repitientes o que no hallan visto economía dos o como se... estarían allí también.

Sintió como alguien se ubicaba detrás de ella, era el chico que pidió entrar y al cual no se molestó en mirar, estaba muy concentrada en ser chico que no le importó nada más...

—¿Porque no comenzamos con una breve presentación?... Que les gusta, que les disgusta y porque escogieron esta carrera... será voluntariamente... comencemos—Dijo suotha alegre. Recargado del escritorio, tenía un bolígrafo en mano y una carpeta también.

_" ¡Diablos las presentaciones!, olvidaba que esto es muy frecuente al inicio de un curso... pero si no soy buena hablando en público" _Se dijo traumada.

Después de un rato de presentación ya era hora de que ella le tocará... tomó aire y...

—Mi nombre es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha tengo 18 años, me disgustan muchas cosas...me gustan muy pocas. Escogí esta carrera porque quiero tener mi propio negocio, que tenga solo mi sello..Por diversas razones retire esta materia el semestre pasado, esté es mi segundo semestre—Dijo el joven detrás de Sakura.

_" mierda, mierda, mierda y recontra mierda_..¿_es en serio... Sasuke Uchiha? ésto es él infierno_"tembló en su asiento.

—¿Y que hay de usted joven?..diganos su nombre y porque escogió esta carrera—Le dijo su padre observándola, aún sin descubrir su secreto.

"_ ¿porque a mí?..." _Se dijo poniéndose de pie bajo la mirada atenta de todos incluída la de él...la del amor de su vida.

—"Soy Sakun, Sakun Hamasaki..."—

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**No lo quise poner cómo primer capítulo, más bien es un tipo resumen de los principales acontecimientos que originaron la trama. El capítulo uno será expuesto en brevedad. Más a delante se revelan las parejas oficiales...**


	2. chapter 2

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las imágenes y portadas utilizadas ( Se respeta el derecho de autor ) La trama si es de mi autoría...Es todo.**

.

Operation Mom!

.

**Dos pelirrojos****..¿Una habitación?**

* * *

—"Soy Sakun, Sakun Hamasaki..."—Dijo conteniendo un poco la respiración.

—Muy bien Sakun..Dinos algo acerca de ti..¿Porque decidiste estudiar administración de empresas?—Le preguntó suotha ahora con un aire de sorpresa en su rostro.

"_Papá..¿Es en serio? no me ayudas para nada" _Se dijo sakura internamente.

—"Ehmm bueno...Yo, es decir tengo 18 años.. quiero tener mi propio negocio.. Con mi sello y esté es mi primer semestre"— habló no muy convencida.

—Hump...—Escuchó pronunciar al pelinegro detrás de su asiento. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, había imitado parte de las palabras de Sasuke en su presentación. _¡Que idiota!_

—Bueno, me parece muy bien que todos tenga presente porque decidieron estudiar esta carrera. Es importante que sepan lo que quieren y cómo van a lograrlo... lo digo por experiencia propia—Dijo southa caminando hacia el pizarrón.

Sakura se ubicó de nuevo en su asiento, un poco decepcionada por haber sucumbido ante la presión del momento...¡Pero cielos!, ¿Cómo se supone debe concentrarse teniendo a cierto pelinegro irresistible detrás de ella y a su padre interrogarla delante de toda la clase?... Simplemente actuó irracional.

_—_Estos temas son los que manejaremos para su primer parcial. Copienlos que brevemente les explicaré cómo serán evaluados y a base de cuántos puntos—Explicó el hombre de cabello castaño.

Durante el resto de la clase Sakura tomó nota de absolutamente todo lo que explicaba su padre, southa demostraba sus excelentes habilidades, era un buen orador y magnífico profesor.

"_Mmm... Bastante interesante el primer tema... creo que puedo llegar a sacar una buena nota si me esfuerzo" _se dijo bastante confiada.

Y tenía razón en estarlo, ella era Sakura Haruno, la número uno de la clase, la chica nerd de Konoha...la alumna más aplicada en toda la historia...¿Que tan difícil sería un examen universitario para ella?.._ Podía lograrlo._

—De acuerdo, se aproxima la hora de salida. Les dejaré éstos ejercicios básicos para la siguiente clase. Tomence su tiempo y formulen sus dudas, recuerden que la idea es aprender y no salir del paso..¿bien?—Dijo southa terminando de escribir en la pizarra.

Sakura analizó rápidamente los ejercicios, serían pan comido o como ella solía decir...

_"Manzana rallada..¡Cielos!..Debo mejor mis frases motivacionales"_

—Muy bien entonces si no hay preguntas me retiro, tengo una cita importante—dijo suotha recogiendo sus cosas. Sakura inmediatamente se alertó, tomó de prisa sus artículos y se levantó muy torpemente a seguir a su _profesor_.

—"¡Profesor!.."—Dijo aclarandose la garganta. Debía sonar convincente.

—Si joven...¿Sakun?—Dijo él deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

—"Yo bueno..."—Dijo intentando formular una buena excusa.

"_¿A dónde vas?..¿Con quién?...¿que cita?...¿Porque dejaste a mamá?" _Formuló las preguntas en su cabeza.

—"Me preguntaba, es dispensable aplicar esas derivaciones, conozco de procedimientos más cortos y muy inmediatos"—Explicó ahora más confiada. _Gracias por volver neuronas!!_

—Tiene razón, los métodos se pueden simplificar, si conoce el procedimiento con eficiencia es bastante recomendable aplicar esos métodos—Habló suotha mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—"Si...¿Tengo su aprobación entonces?"—Dijo haciendose aún lado para que el resto de los estudiantes salieran del aula.

—Desde luego, apruebo cualquier método que les facilite el trabajo... ahora escoge cuál quieras emplear—Dijo mostrando un rostro pensativo.

—"Me gustaría conversar de los métodos..¿Podría ser ahora?—"Preguntó Sakura esperando con ansías la respuesta de su padre.

—En éstos momentos no será posible, tengo una reunión con la anterior empresa donde trabajaba, con respecto a mis ratificaciones—Dijo sin más el hombre...su profesor y padre a la vez.

_"Vaya..no esperaba que nos contará eso, siendo desconocidos para el..pero aun así.. Haruno debes investigar si nos está diciendo la verdad"_ contrataco su mente. Su mente tenía vida propia..

—"Oh no se preocupe profesor, comprendo"—Dijo disimulando rápidamente su interés por él.

—Esta tarde estoy libre, podemos conversar en la biblioteca sobre eso—Dijo razonable southa.

_"Mmm ¿Será buena idea...y si ya sabe que soy sakura?" _pensó temerosa.

—"Si.. bueno, si salgo temprano de clases lo veré allí"—Fue su astuta respuesta.

—Tus ojos...son jades—Dijo de la nada southa.

—"¿Q..qué..?..ah si...Es una rara malformación genética..un problema ocular"—dijo revelando lo que su padre ya conocía.

—Me sorprenda que existan más personas en Japón con esa condición...es decir es muy rara. Lo sé porque mi hija es portadora de ese gen, sus ojos son hermosos, idénticos a los tuyos... pero muy débiles y con visión borrosa..—Respondió southa de nuevo pensativo.

_"No papá, no pienses... Sabés bien que hay un 0,001% de probabilidades de adquirir un gen asi..no puedo ser la única"_

—"Si, bueno mi visión es buena...no tengo tantos problemas"—Mintió descaradamente.

—Si, está bien..nos vemos después Sakun, me tengo que ir...—Dijo southa estrechando su mano y saliendo hacia el pasillo.

_*Bien, debo seguirlo... asegurarme de que dice la verdad"_Pensó decidida.

Esperó unos segundos más para no verse muy evidente, giró su rostro y encontró de frente al amor de su vida...¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estába allí observando?.

—"Ejmm, buena clase...¿No?"—Habló con incomodidad.

—Supongo...Los métodos de los que hablaste...¿Son efectivos?—Le preguntó observándola con el semblante relajado.

_"¡Maldición!..¿Porque él está tan sereno y yo aquí al borde del colapso"_

—"Si..muy efectivos"—contestó esquivandole la mirada.

—Me gustaría conocerlos...Si estás de acuerdo—Dijo acercándose a su lado.

—"¿quieres que..que yo te los de?"—dijo tragando grueso. Juraría haber escuchado su voz más sensual que nunca.

—Si eso dije—Dijo el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño. Deteniéndose mas tiempo en mirar sus ojos.

—"Hecho..te los daré la próxima clase"—Dijo intentando salír del aula.

—Espera...¿Como la otra clase?..Los necesito para hoy... Recuerdas los ejercicios pendientes, los necesito—Dijo Sasuke tomando su hombro con algo de fuerza.

—"Espera..yo.."—Dijo Sakura un poco sobresaltada, dió unos pasos y como lo esperaba... cayó.

—¿Estás bien?—Dijo sasuke mirándola desdé arriba. Sakura abrió los ojos y lo observó anonadada, esos jeans marcaban deliciosamente sus piernas...sus muslos, esa camiseta azul marino dejaba su piel blanca más clara, su cabello tan sedoso y tan brillante que...

—¿Y bien?—Dijo el chico alzando una ceja.

—"Jejeje...si, es que tomé sake muy temprano...ya sabés Nuevo comienzo, Nuevas aventuras"—Rió de nuevo con la voz exagerada. ¡_Soy una tonta!_

—Oye...tus ojos son verdes—Dijo Sasuke impresionado.

_"Lo has notado...que novedad.. aunque de hecho son jades"_

_—_"Algo asi.."—Dijo levantándose rápidamente.

—¿Es cierto que no son muy comunes?—Indago curioso el Uchiha.

_"¡No me digas que me saliste chismoso sasuke Kun!"_

—"No conozco a nadie más con está clase de condición"—Dijo Sakura hipnotizada por su perfume adictivo.

—Yo si... bueno..eso creo—Dijo el jóven Uchiha en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara.

—¿Cómo?—dijo sakura alzando las cejas...¿Se refería a ella...a Sakura?.

—Ehmm...¿Tienes problemas en la garganta?..Tu voz sonó más fina—Dijo sasuke curioso.

—"Errrgmm si, ¡coff, coff!.. Resfriado común"—Dijo volviendo a su papel de Sakun.

—Bien...Te daré mi número... Por favor, cuando puedas y si es posible hoy mismo... pásame esos métodos. Me caerían cómo anillo al dedo—Dijo extendiendole un papel.

Lo que sakura Haruno no pudo conseguir como mujer lo obtuvo como Sakun Hamasaki, su teléfono.. cuántas noches deseó tener ese papel entre sus manos, enviarle un mensaje de buenas noches, de feliz Año Nuevo...¿Cuentas?..Ya ni las recordaba.

—"Si no te preocupes Uchiha, lo haré.."—Dijo reaccionado, no podía ser tan débil. Guardó el papel en su bolsillo y se despidió con un gesto de cabeza.

Pero un torbellino rubio se atravesó en su camino, derrumbandola y cayendo de nueva cuenta al piso.

—¡Auch!..me dolió—Dijo una voz encima de su cuerpo.

_"Estoy comenzando a creer que viviré más en el piso que de pié ¡Diablos!"_

—"¿Porque hiciste eso?"—Dijo frunciendo el ceño... recordó lo que pasó con el rubio de cabello largo y ahora comprendía como debió sentirse..._¡Esto es carma!._

—Lo lamento..es que venía de prisa...ando buscando al teme—Dijo el chico aún acostado sobre ella.

—"Teme... Bueno ya me explicastes..¿Puedes levantarte de encima de mi chico tormento?"—Dijo enojada. _¿Que le sucede a este rubio?_

—Vaya..esa no me la conocía, me queda bien ese sombrenombre...Chico tormento...¡Naruto el chico tormento!..me gusta—Dijo el rubio divertido.

_"Ahora si que le parto la madre.. nadie lo extrañará...de eso estoy segura"_

_—_Naruto... Déjalo ya..—dijo Sasuke caminando hasta ellos...¿_Sasuke..lo conoces?_

—Teme!...A ti te buscaba...¿Dónde te habías metido?—Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y corriendo hasta su amigo.

_" Yo estoy bien..no se preocupen por mí.. gracias por preguntar"_

—¿Hamasaki estas bien?—Dijo sasuke ofreciéndole la mano. Y a Sakura se le iluminó el rostro..._¡Sasuke kun!._

¿Podría ser... podría ser un deja vu de la otra vez?

_" Esa mano...de nuevo me ayuda"_

—"Si..no hay problema.."—Dijo ya de pié sacudiéndose el vestuario.

—Eres un dobe Naruto...—Dijo sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—Oye...no fue mi culpa... además, esté chico es muy frágil, hasta el viento lo puede derribar—Dijo Naruto llegando a su lado.

_" gracias... pero no lo creo..tu baka eres un torbellino"_

—"Como sea..nos vemos Uchiha"—Dijo sakura caminando hacía la salida. Reconociendo que tenía cosas por hacer.

—Oye teme...—Dijo Naruto mirando por donde se iba el pelirrojo.

—¿Que pasa ahora dobe?—Dijo Sasuke igualmente fijándose en Sakun.

—Ese chico... viste sus ojos... Jamás vi unos iguales, son impresionantes—Dijo el rubio pensativo.

—Hump...Son solo verdes. Andando que tenemos mucho por hacer—Dijo sasuke pensativo...o pensándo en una persona más bien...

**_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@'@'@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_**

_"Demonios, papá se ha ido...su auto no está" _Se dijo derrotada. Caminó de nuevo a dentro y se recargó de un pilar.

—Que mas da, volverá...lo veré en la biblioteca..tal vez le saque algo de información—Dijo caminando por la entrada hasta introducirse en los pasillos.

_" Aunque este aquí de pasó no voy a sacar malas notas, no me lo permitiría..me esforzaré al máximo_" Se dijo sonriendo, le encantaba aprender, y esa experiencia le permitiría conocer más sobre ese mundo.

Miró su hoja de horarios, allí se específicaba la Materia, la hora el aula y el profesor... pero la universidad era muy grande, no sabía donde quedaba cada cosa, incluso los baños no los encontraba. Se detuvo sin prestar atención a nada más que la hoja entre sus manos y de la nada una figura chocó contra su espalda, era una chica, lo sabía porque sintió dos masas bien proporcionadas chocar contra ella.

—Ay...—Dijo una voz. Sakura se giró, el impacto no fue tan fuerte para derrumbarla, entonces encontro allí en el suelo a una joven de cabello negro con reflejos morados, piel blanca, llevaba una falda tipo jeans, una camisa violeta con flores y unos zapatos converse...y sus libros volaron a los lados.

—"Lo siento..¿Estás bien?'—Dijo bajando para mirarla de cerca, la joven parecía desorientada.

—Yo..si... Estoy bien—Habló mirándola a los ojos.

—"Yo...no quise detenerme de sorpresa, lo que sucede es que soy nuevo y no encuentro mi salón'—Dijo Sakura avergonzada.

—Descuida..yo tampoco me fije. ¿Me ayudas?—Dijo la chica refiriéndose a sus libros, ya que la gente los comenzó a pisar por sus rápidos recorridos.

—"Claro...yo te ayudo"—Dijo tomando los libros que podía. Se levantó y ofreció su mano a la joven, tal y como lo hizo Sasuke con ella.

—Gracias...soy Hinata, Hinata hyuga...¿Y tú eres?—Dijo la joven sonrojada.

_"Oh no... está chica me mira como si yo le gustara"_

—"Soy sakun..sakun Hamasaki, un gusto"—Dijo un poco nerviosa.

—Dijiste que eres nuevo, debés serlo...No te había visto antes, de haberlo hecho no te hubiera olvidado—Dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

_"Cielos, si me está coqueteando..Si fuera chico, o mejor dicho, si me gustarán las chicas no la rechazaría... está muy linda y muy buena... pero me gustan los hombres...me gusta Sasuke"_

—"ehmm tus libros, voy a mi siguiente clase.. disculpa."—Dijo tratando de escapar.

—¡Espera!..Te puedo ayudar. Estoy libre—Dijo tomando su brazo con fuerza.

—"No te molestes..."—

—No es molestia, al contrario es todo un placer..—dijo con su radiante sonrisa. Sakura se resignó, mientras mas rápido encontrará su salón mas rápido se desharia de ella..o al menos eso esperaba.

.

.

—Como te decía, esos de allá son los baños, arriba estan los laboratorios..ah y los talleres, por el aula **H-26,** yo suelo estar allá... allí es donde fabricamos nuestros proyectos para arquitectura—Dijo la chica de ojos grises. Señalando al segundo piso.

—"¿Eres estudiante de arquitectura?"—Dijo sakura asombrada.

—Si... estudio eso—

"wao.. debe ser espectacular...es decir crear y todo eso"—Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

—Se ve que te apasiona..¿Porque estudiar administración si te gusta crear?—le pregunto hinata curiosa.

—"Bueno es decir, a mi hermana le gusta diseñar...yo la apoyó"—Dijo para salír del paso. _¿Mi hermana?_

—Eres increíble... tan lindo, tan sentimiental...De verdad me gustas mucho Sakun—Dijo Hinata con confianza.

Ojalá ella hubiera tenido las agallas de decirle eso a Sasuke el año pasado, Te amo, me gustas, son simples palabras..., ¡pero a quien engañaba!, ella no se comparaba con está chica.. Hinata era muy hermosa.

—"Yo..lo siento.. tengo novia"—Dijo nerviosa. _¡Que se lo crea!._

—Asi...¿Y cómo se llama...como es ella?—Dijo la chica deteniendo su caminar. Observándola detenidamente.

_" ¿Y eso que mas da?... Conformate con saber que no estoy disponible"_

_—"_Ino..Ino Yamanaka..es Inglesa"—

—¿Y estudia aquí contigo?..¿Cómo hacés para comunicarte con ella...habla nuestro idioma?—Dijo quisquillosa Hinata.

—"Ella sabe japonés además..yo dominó a la perfección el inglés..nos comunicamos bastante bien"—Alardeo de sus conocimientos, Sakura Haruno era una perfecta bilingüe.

—Wao... entonces felicidades.. Pero no me respondiste...¿Estudia aquí?—volvio a interrogar.

—"Ehm no, está en la preparatoria"—Dijo Sakura resoplando. ¿Porque debía responder sus preguntas?

—En la prepa... vaya eso si que me sorprende... bueno igual te felicito...su relación es interesante—Dijo volviendo a caminar, algo le decía a Sakura que esa joven no la dejaría tan fácilmente.

—Sabes...me encantan los pelirrojos, tuve un novio pelirrojo, se llama gaara.. estudiante de ciencias políticas... quizás lo veas por los pasillos. Es alto, blanco ojos verdes, pero Verde aguamarina... a decir verdad no se comparan a los tuyos para nada...—Dijo en tono sensual.

—"¿Si?"—Dijo intentando no fruncir el ceño.

—Asi es... pero le corté, se volvió muy posesivo conmigo...y no tuve mas remedio que dejarlo. Aunque he de admitir que me encantaba cómo lo hacía en la cama—Dijo descaradamente la ojigris.

Sakura se ruborizó...esos temas eran muy candentes para una virgen como ella.

—En mi clase está otro chico pelirrojo, sus obras son simplemente exquisitas... Pero lo que me encanta de este chico es que es endemoniadamente sexy...Su pelo rojo, sus ojos miel, su cuerpo atlético...Un día lo vi en pantalocillos, tiene un cuerpo uffff... delicioso, un tatuaje de escorpión en la parte baja de su abdomen, casi, casi llegando a su virtud—Dijo Hinata mojándose los labios.

Sakura estába a punto de convulsionar, debía admitir que los relatos de Hinata con respecto a ese chico lograron palpitar su centro, casi mojandola.

_"¡Un momento!.. Pelirrojo, ojos miel..¿se tratará de ese mismo chico?"_

_—_Converse con él, le dije que mi compañera de cuarto no estaría una noche...Le di la dirección y esperé que llegará, me puse mi mejor baby doll que tenía, uno azúl marino transparente...¡Quizás te lo muestre algún día!—Dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

—"Errmm si, claro...es decir...no lo sé"—Dijo reaccionado.

—Jaja..eres muy lindo..El chico no fue, quizás no le gusto—Dijo Hinata con un puchero.

Sakura se alegró, no sabía porque pero le alegro saber que ese chico misterioso no cayó ante tal tentación.

—Y ahora estás tu... me decepciona que tengas novia.. Aunque ella no puede enterarse, si prefieres—Dijo risueña.

—"Ehmm gracias Hinata, me fuiste de gran ayuda...eres un sol, nunca te apagues...nos vemos"—Dijo corriendo por los pasillos. Pudo oírla reír... ella la deseaba.

**3**** horas después.**

Sakura estaba cansada, había almorzado y tenía que esperar a su padre, a penas eran las 12 del día había escuchado que el profesor Haruno regresaría como a las tres...ya no tenía mas clases asi que se debatía en Irse y regresar o esperar a que llegue la hora.

Recordó que Hinata le había dicho de oos dormitorios, los femeninos y los masculinos. El suyo decía en la hoja ser en el edificio **L-M **habitación **103.**

Salió de la cafetería y buscó la salida, los edificios estaban a fuera, cerca del campus, el de los hombres cerca del estacionamiento principal, y el la las chicas en el otro estacionamiento detrás de la universidad, muy separados..que conveniente.

—Ire a dormir un momento..no aguanto los pies—Dijo sin que nadie la escuchará.

**_Mientras tanto en la oficina del director._**

—No puedes estar hablando en serio..No son peligrosos Kakashi—Dijo un rubio bufando.

—Lo siento Deidara, esos artículos explosivos no son requeridos en la clase de electrótecnia, ¿Porque los tenías en tu habitación?—Dijo un peliblanco.

—Son de colección..Me gusta coleccionarlos—

—Lo siento, mientras se esclarece este asunto tu ya no volverás a tu habitación...Ya le hemos asignado tu lugar a otro estudiante—

—¿Que?..¡Me separarán de _Danna!—_Dijo molesto Deidara.

—Ehmm si te refieres a Akasuna No...si, ya no serán compañeros de habitación, después de todo se investigó y el no tiene nada que ver con los explosivos—dijo Kakashi aburrido.

—¿Y donde se supone me quedaré?..no tengo casa en la ciudad—Dijo Deidara alterado.

—Tu residencia temporaria va hacer en una de las habitaciones que dejamos disponibles para los profesores, allí estáras siendo supervisado...asi que ve por tus cosas para que te instales—

—Odio todo esto...—Dijo el chico azotando la puerta.

**_Mientras tanto con Sakura..._**

—Uhmm bonito cuarto, ordenado...Una ventana...es perfecta—Dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación.

Caminó mas a dentro y se ubicó en la cama cerca de la ventana, se acostó y quitó sus zapatos de un solo movimiento...le agradó la sensación.

—Por fin...—Dijo a la nada.

—Supongo debes ser mi nuevo compañero de habitación...—Dijo una voz al otro extremo..Sakura se sobresalto y descubrió otro cama...¿como no la vio?..¿Y como no se imaginó que serían habitaciones compartidas?

—"ehmm si... soy sakun Hamasaki"—Dijo mirando al chico pelirrojo.

—Soy Sasori Akasuna No...—Dijo acercándose más hasta quedar al frente.

—"Ehmmm yo.."—Dijo sakura intimidada, ese chico la miraba detenidamente, observó sus pies y de inmediato alzó las cejas...

_"Diablos.. tengo las uñas de los pies pintadas de rosa...rosa pastel"_

—"Jeje mi hermana, la muy tonta me pinto las uñas mientras dormía, es una tonta"—Dijo intentando sonar conviente. Sasori solo la observó con seriedad, sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

—!Oye _danna_!...Ya no seremos compañeros—Dijo Deidara ingresando estrepitosamente al cuarto.

—Jump lo sé—Dijo el pelirrojo sin inmutarse.

—¿Que hace este enano aquiy?..¿Sasori él...sera tu compañero?—Dijo el rubio al ver a Sakura acostada en su antigua cama.

—"Yo..."—_¿Qué diablos?_

_—_No lo quiero aquí...Que se vaya—Dijo el chico molesto.

—Deidara no te conviene un escándalo, serás expulsado si sigues así. déjalo por la paz y continua—Dijo Sasori con calma.

_"Gracias al cielo es razonable"_

—Bien... pero me las arreglaré después_Dijo tomando su maleta y saliendo del cuarto.

—"Ufff..ya decía que esa maleta estorbaba"—

—Ya que lo mencionas... quiero poner varias reglas...¿Si estás de acuerdo?—Dijo seriamente Sasori.

—"¿Qué?.. bueno..bien"—dijo reaccionando, ese chico la descolocaba.

—**Regla 1:** No toques mis cosas, ninguna..soy muy delicado con ellas, si no quieres tener problemas conmigo no lo hagas—Dijo con aura amenazadora.

—"Si.. claro"—_pero que genio...!_

—**Regla 2: **Nada de desorden, recoge tus cosas...no quiero repetirlo—Dijo observando los zapatos tirados en el suelo, Sakura rápidamente los tomó y los sostuvo entre sus manos.

—**Regla 3: **Nada de fiestas, traer chicas ni sexo en esté cuarto...el respeto es importante para mí—Dijo serio.

_"Waoo de verdad habla en serio"_

_—_¿Haz comprendido?—Dijo llamando su atención.

—"Si, si..a la perfección"—Dijo rápidamente.

—Muy bien..—Dijo el chico intentando irse.

—"Ahora..."—Dijo Sakura hablando.

—¿Qué?—Dijo Sasori girándose.

—"También tengo unas reglas..."—

—Bien... adelante—Dijo el pelirrojo mirándola atentamente.

—"Tampoco quiero que revisen mis cosas"—Dijo reteniendo un poco el aliento.

"_No quiero pensar si ve mis bragas o brasier por allí"_

—"Yo... Algunos días estaré y otros no, no quiero que mi lugar de la habitación esté diferente a como lo deje... tampoco quiero que tu amigo rubio husmee entre mis cosas"—Le dijo mirándolo directamente a sus brillantes ojos miel.._ hermoso._

—Lo que haga Deidara, no es asunto mío—Dijo inmutable.

—"De acuerdo, pero si tu no quieres que Yo traiga a nadie a la habitación tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas, si lo dejas entrar te responsabilisas de lo que él haga"—Dijo con firmeza.

—Mmm bien, tienes razón...Lo entiendo—Dijo voz Serena, después de meditarlo unos segundos.

—"Bien, las horas del baño son importantes para mi...Si estoy en el baño no quiero que me molestes, ni mucho menos que entres"—Habló ahora muy seria.

—Eso es algo que nunca voy a hacer, ¿Por quien me tomas?—Le dijo Sasori alzando una ceja.

—"No está demás decirlo...Y otras de las reglas es que mientras estudié no quiero que halla ruidos ni escándalos"—

Sasori sonrió de lado, ese chico menudo era muy extraño...Le agradaba lo extraño.

—¿Es todo?—Dijo resectivo.

—"Por los momentos si.."—_No me mires asi, evitas que me concentre._

_—_Perfecto... entonces Sakun, bienvenido y suerte—Dijo el pelirrojo encaminándose al baño, no sin antes quitarse la camisa, dejando a la vista su perfecta espalda.

Sakura frunció el ceño, ser tan sexy deberia ser un crímen. El chico fue hasta el final de la habitación, giró un poco su cuerpo para poder abrir la puerta de madera y fue allí donde Sakura detalló su tatuaje a un costado._ escorpión._

_"Demonios...este chico, este chico me provocará un paro cardíaco"_

Lo recordó, Sasori era el chico del cual hablaba Hinata, el sexy pelirrojo, inevitablemente se mordió el labio inferior... debía salír de allí cuanto antes...o tal vez no, era un chico ¿no?...Y esa era su habitación...¿Que tan malo puede llegar a ser..?

Unos minutos después su corazón se aceleró, definitivamente si fue mala idea...pues ante sus ojos se encontraba el chico simplemente con una toalla alrededor de su cadera, su cabello mojado y su pectorales a la vista...¡cielos!..

_"Oh dios, oh dios..esto es demasiado para mis virginales ojos"_

**Comentarios...ya verán cuan divertida será la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las imágenes y portadas utilizadas ( Se respeta el derecho de autor ) La trama si es de mi autoría...Es todo.**

.

Operation Mom!

.

**Mi hermana...¿Sakura?**

* * *

Las líneas de sus músculos se marcaban maravillosamente en su cuerpo. Su cabello rojizo tan revuelto, tan rebelde...No lo podía creer, aquél muchacho era sumamente apuesto ante los ojos de cualquiera, no importaba quién, no importaba cómo...Era increíblemente sexy.

—¿Sakun?—Habló el joven al percibir su incrédula mirada puesta en él. Observando en su dirección por un corto tiempo.

—"¿q-que?"—Articuló nerviosa. Había metido la pata muy evidentemente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan gestual?

—Luces pálido...¿Te encuentras bien?—Preguntó entrecerrado sus ojos miel. Las gotas comenzaban a resbalar por toda la piel expuesta de su pecho, tan lentamente, tan armonioso que provocaba lamer sus...

_"Demonios!!"_

—Deberias dormír. Los novatos de ahora no aguantan nada—expresó con un gesto de fastidio dando la vuelta rumbo a su lugar del cuarto.

Sakura parpadeó al notar su repentino cambio de humor, Sasori parecía ser un chico un tanto bipolar. Serio, organizado, pero muy poco paciente.

—" ¿De que hablas?...¿Cómo que no aguanto nada?"—Dijo Sakura reaccionando, necesitaba saber a qué conclusión repentina había llegado su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

—Mmm...A la Universidad me refiero. Parece ser demasiado para ti—Completó al fin mientras rebuscada en el armario que estába en su lado del cuarto.

—"¡Por supuesto que no!... Simplemente estoy algo cansado. No es nada que no puedo manejar"—Replicó indignada.

"_¿Y éste qué se cree?..." _Pensó casi enfurecida. Que fuera lindo no le quitaba lo prepotente.

—De acuerdo, no me interesa saber. Son tus asuntos novato— dijo con aspecto relajado. Sasori era un chico bastante bipolar.

Sakura frunció el ceño al escuchar el nuevo apodo que le habían asignado, seguro iba hacer llamada así por el resto del tiempo que estuviera allí, conocía bastante bien el protocolo para los chicos nuevos.

—"Bien, te agradezco no llamarme más por ese _sobrenombre_"—Habló poniéndose de pie, olvidaba que aún estába descalza, con sus diminutos pies de duende a la vista.

Sasori olvidó lo que estaba haciendo y caminó hasta llegar al frente de _"Sakun" _se detuvo justo cuando pudo apreciar muy bien sus ojos jades.

—Sabes, me resultas bastante peculiar. Eres un joven fuera de lo común sakun...Y por eso...—Habló sin dejar de examinar su rostro. Sakura de igual forma detallaba aquel rostro magistral frente a sus ojos, no negaba que los nervios comenzaron a florecer dentro de ella. ¿Por qué él le provocaba tanto nerviosismo?

—Te respeto, lamento si llegué a ser grosero—Dijo con serenidad, se giró y volvió a sus actividades...Cambiarse de ropa.

Sakura al despertar de su ensoñación, se puso los zapatos, tomó su mochila y corrió ligeramente hasta abandonar la habitación. Su respiración era entrecortada, justo en el momento que abría la puerta Sasori había tirado la toalla al piso y sus glúteos bien formados resaltaron de inmediato...

"_¡Cielos!...Voy a...voy a desfallecer, voy a desmayarme justo aquí y justo ahora"_

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso?—Se preguntó aún con la mano en su acelerado pecho.

—¿Sapun?—Dijo una voz sorprendiendola. Aterrizandola a la realidad.

—"ehmm"—Dijo Sakura incorporándose para encontrar aquél extraño. Ya estándo en el otro pasillo de la misma planta.

—¿Eres sapun no?...De administración—Dijo aquél chico rubio.

—"Ah...el chico tormento"—Habló Sakura resplando. Ajustó su mochila y decidió caminar a otro sitio.

_"No espero tener nada interesante que hablar con esté chico"_

—¡Que casualidad!... También estamos en éste piso—Dijo Naruto con una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro. Se le notaba animado y con un atuendo fresco deportivo.

Sakura detuvo su andar al percibir a qué diablos se refería el chico tormento... más específicamente a quién.

_"¿Por qué si el edificio es de más de cuatro plantas justo tengo que estar en la misma plata que Sasuke?...¿Voy a tenerlo hasta en la sopa acaso?" _Se cuestionó internamente.

Sin lugar a dudas todo se tornaba un tanto complicado, convivir con chicos no iba hacer fácil..¡Pero si siempre la ignoraban en clase!, los chicos huían de su presencia...¿Cómo es que ahora los tiene hasta en los calzoncillos?

—Hump...ya estoy listo—Dijo una voz ronca y varonil. Resonado en los pequeños oídos de Sakura.

_"No, no, no, no"_

—Mira Sasuke, es tu amigo sapun de administración—Dijo Naruto quitándole repentinamente el balón de soccer al pelinegro.

Sakura cruzó mirada con Naruto mientras tragaba grueso, se negaba a mirar a Sasuke, sabía que se derretiria cómo el hielo al estar cerca del fuego.

—Hump...Es sakun tonto—dijo sasuke a Naruto. Sereno y radiante

—¿Que?...Sasuke no seas grosero, no le digas así. Descuida Sapun, Sasuke le falta un tornillo—Dijo el rubio tomando de los hombros a 'Sakun" y girandola hacía donde estaba Sasuke.

Tanto Sasuke como "sakun" tenían expresiones en sus rostros, el pelinegro frunció el ceño y " el pelirrojo" palideció de inmediato.

En ese preciso instante Sakura notó el atuendo de Sasuke, deportivo, shorts blancos, camisa azul oscura y zapatos negros...¿Quién más podría verse tan sexy deportivo sino el heredero Uchiha?

—Idiota, te decía que su nombre es Sakun, no Sapun, Naruto—Dijo Sasuke serio.

—Ahmmm lo siento, soy pésimo con los nombres—Dijo el Rubio rascándose la nuca.

—No es lo único en que son pésimos—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz armoniosa y calmada, cómo el mismo mar.

"_¡Ok!...¿Hoy es el día de las voces sorpresas o qué?"_

—Hump...pesado—Dijo Sasuke sonriendo altanero.

_"¿Qué sucede...que me perdi?"_

—¿Aún está en pié el pertido o ya se arrepintieron?—Dijo Sasori apareciendo en el campo visual de _sakun_.

—"Sasori"—Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

"_Olviden lo de que sólo Sasuke se vé increíble deportivo, Sasori está maravilloso"_

—¡Que!... Claro que va, ¿donde está tu amigo el rufián?..¿ya ha sido expulsado?—Dijo Naruto divertido.

—Hun...Deidara nos espera en el campus—Dijo Sasori sereno.

"_¿partido?..¿juego?"_

—Muy bien, no perdamos el tiempo. Se que odias esperar—Dijo Sasuke con ojos retadores.

—Así es Uchiha. Odio que me hagan esperar—Respondió con fastidio.

Sakura contemplaba la escena maravillada, no esperaba presenciar aquel retador encuentro entre esos jóvenes.

—Andando—Dijo Sasuke caminando relajado, demostrando así su determinación.

—Bien—Dijo está vez Sasori, caminado detrás de Sasuke.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros sapun, digo sakun?—Dijo Naruto emocionado.

Sakura parpadeó repetidas veces, no, no esperaba que la invitarán a ir.

—"¿Te refieres a qué juegue con ustedes?"—Preguntó nerviosa.

"_Yo ni patear la pelota sé, diablos"_

—No, me refiero a que nos apoyes, este pesado de Sasori es un creído. Solo le daremos su merecido, el teme y yo —dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—"Ahmm, si, bueno... Tengo unos pendientes"—Dijo _sakun _recordando que a las tres tendría que ir a la biblioteca.

—No seas aguafiestas, ven vamos, ésto no durará mucho—Dijo el Rubio tomándola de los hombros con fuerza, obligándola a caminar como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase.

—"Oye... chico tormento, ¡espera!"—Dijo Sakura siendo arrastrada por la descomunal fuerza de aquél torpe chico.

"_¿Y ahora que?"_

**_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_**

—Si, ya me tiene hasta la madre. Voy a tener que hacerle un pequeño regalo para ver si tanto se ríe de eso—Dijo el rubio de ojos azules, llevaba su largo cabello amarrado en una coleta alta

—Debes estár bromeando, el decado te expulsará de inmediato. Sabés que lo hará sin contemplaciones...ya te ha montado el ojo—Dijo un joven pelimarron de afilados ojos.

—Jummm... Algo me inventaré. No Pienso quedarme muy tranquilo después de haberme quitado mi habitación, es decir, ¿que hay de malo que me gusten los artículos explosivos?—Dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

—Es contradictorio, eres estudiante de arquitectura, si te gusta crear, ¿por qué utilizar artículos destructivos?—Dijo aquél muchacho desconcertado.

—Es un deseo, me encanta la clase de electrotecnia, incluso si no está relacionada con mi carrera—Expresó Deidara con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Como sea, es tu problema—Habló el chico fastidiado. Ambos estaban en el campus, ubucados en el area deportiva, las gradas estában ocupadas por un número considerable de gente. Esperando el partido siguiente.

—¿Donde está _danna?—_Dijo Deidara frunciendo el ceño.

—Aun no logro entender porqué lo llamas de esa forma—Dijo Kiba curioso.

—Hun es sólo un apodo, Sasori es mi mejor amigo en la ciudad—Dijo el Rubio extrañado por el retraso del pelirrojo, pues él detesta esperar.

Al poco tiempo se pudo apreciar a un pequeño grupo de jóvenes, todos _hombres_, dirigiéndose precisamente hasta ellos.

—Ya era hora—Dijo Kiba a los jóvenes. Mientras tanto Deidara aniquiló con la mirada al pequeño sakun, que inocentemente se colocaba frente a él.

—Muy bien, ya conocen las reglas. Será un partido sencillo, aquellos que logren anotar más goles seran los vencedores—Dijo Kiba, que hacía la función de árbitro.

—Humm bien—Dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad.

—¡A jugar!—Dijo Naturo emocionado.

—¡Esperen!...No Pienso dar un paso hasta que esté moscoso no salga de mi vista—Dijo Deidara con enfado.

_"¿Yo?..Se refiere a mi, ¡idiota afeminado!"_

—Ah sakun, gracias por acompañarnos, ve y danos porras allá en las gradas... Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos—Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

_''Tal vez Sasuke si...pero tú, me haces dudarlo chico tormento"_

—Hump, andando—Dijo el pelinegro.

La gente comenzó a emocionarse al verlos en posición, pues se trataba de una riña por saldar entre aquellos jóvenes rebeldes, quiénes no parecían congeniar de alguna manera. Sakura se encaminó a la primera fila de las gradas, había un espacio disponible qué podía ocupar con facilidad y observar atentamente lo que a continuación ocurriría.

—¡Holaaa Sakun!. Me encanta verte de nuevo—Dijo la voz angelical de Hinata. De nuevo con esa mirada sensual puesta en ella.

—"Ehmm hina, hola que bueno verte igual"—Dijo Sakura disimulando su incomodidad.

—Vamos, siéntate. Ésto será emocionante—Dijo la chica tomándola del brazo repentinamente y obligándola a sentarse muy cerca de su cuerpo.

—"s-si..lo será"—Dijo aclarándose un poco la voz. Necesitaba una rápida solución para deshacerse de esta fan aparentemente obsesionada.

—Por cierto Sakun, me gustas. Se que me dijistes que tienes novia y lo respeto...prometo no causarte problema alguno—Dijo poniendo un semblante entristecido.

—"Yo-o...no se qué decirte Hinata, gracias por entender"—Habló respirando más aliviada.

—Me pareces super genial y no quiero dejar de tratarte...¿amigos?—Dijo más altiva.

—"Amigos"—Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"_Al menos un problema solucionado, uno de los muchos que tengo"_

Hinata le sonrió con amplitud, una bella y radiante sonrisa.

* * *

—Muy bien dobe, hagamos esto—Dijo Sasuke estirando sus piernas esbeltas y músculosas. En la fina grama.

—¡Espera!..¿Esa no es Hinata con sakun?—Dijo el rubio mirando en dirección a las gradas,el rubio poseía un notorio ceño fruncido.

—Al fin dijiste bien su nombre—Dijo Sasuke obviando el detalle de Hinata.

—Oye, ¡eso si que no!. No voy a dejar que ningún recién llegado me quité a mi Hinata chan—Dijo Naruto con enojo.

—¿De qué hablas dobe?—Dijo Sasuke mirándo en dirección a las gradas.

—¿Pues que estas ciegooo?. ¿No ves cómo la está agarrando el muy pervertido?—Dijo el Rubio con intención de ir hasta ellos.

—¿Que pasa ya se arrepintieron payasos?—Dijo Deidara en posición de juego.

—Para nada, aquí estamos preparados para hacerlos comer polvo—Dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces empecemos —habló Sasori impaciente.

—Naruto, concéntrate—Dijo el pelinegro golpeando el brazo del rubio.

Naruto refunfuño y se obligó a olvidar momentáneamente el asunto. Ambos se prepararon para aquel encuentro pactado desde hace un tiempo.

**_@_@_@_@_@_@_@@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_**

—Y cuéntame sakun...¿De que parte de la ciudad eres?—Le preguntó Hinata mirándola fijamente.

—"De...de por aquí y por allá. La verdad no tengo residencia fija"—Dijo Sakura mirando como Sasuke pateaba fuerte el balón, logrando tener la delantera.

—Waoo...La verdad que me sorprendes sakun. Oye, ¿Que te parece si te invito a mi casa?...No lo tomes a mal, pero si no tienes residencia temporal puedes quedarte conmigo—Dijo la pelinegra con una radiante sonrisa.

Sakura la miró detalladamente, era más que obvió que la chica no había olvidado sus verdaderas intenciones, envolver al pequeño sakun hasta que cayera en su red.

—"Mmmm me estoy quedando aquí en la universidad, a penas es mi primer día"—Dijo Sakura aclarándose la garganta.

—Pero no vas a comparar la comodidad de un hogar con la fría habitación de este lugar, yo tampoco suelo quedarme mucho en mi habitación, solo cuando es necesario—Dijo al fin la chica.

_"Solo cuando es necesario...ya me imagino a que se refiere" _Pensó Sakura espantada.

—"Supongo que tienes razón, pero no te voy a molestar con eso, por ahora estoy bien cómo estoy... muchas gracias"—Dijo mirándo está vez el juego.

Descubriendo a Sasori con el balón en su poder, a Naruto correr detras de él mientras Deidara se carcajeaba en el arco de su equipo. Al pelinegro defender su portería, dispuesto a parar aquel tiro sagaz que luchaba por entrar en el arco.

—¡Cielos!—Dijo Sakura impresionada.

—¿Sakun?—Dijo Hinata observándole.

—"¿Que?"—

—Nada, solo que tu voz hace un momento me pareció muy fina—Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

—"Ahmmm es por un resfriado que estoy superando, a veces tengo que aclarar mi garganta"—Se defendió, ahora mirando en dirección al campo de juego.

Sasori regresaba derrotado, el tiró Sasuke lo había detenido con su torso, ahora era Naruto quien defendía la portería mientras Sasuke y Deidara competían por el balon. Se intercambiaban de vez en cuando.

—Sasori esta como quiere...—Dijo hinata mordiendo su labio inferior.

—"¿Lo conoces?"—Le preguntó Sakura entrecerrado los ojos.

—¿Que si lo conozco?...Es el chico del cual te hablé, el sexy de arquitectura—

—"Ahm, el que te rechazo"—Dijo Sakura un poco divertida.

—Ehmmm...—Dijo Hinata un poco cabizbaja.

—"Veamos el juego, parece estar interesante"—Dijo sakun intentando cambiar de tema.

—Si, está bien—Dijo Hinata ya olvidando lo demás.

Mientras tanto kiba se aseguraba de que todo marchará con formé a las reglas. Pues era su trabajo como árbitro de aquel partido.

**_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@**

El partido había terminado, cero contra cero. Probaron sus destrezas y habilidades, demostrado asi que tanto Sasuke como Sasori eran unos excelentes jugadores, al contrario de Naruto y Deidara que metían la pata a cado instante provocando la furia de sus respectivos compañeros de juego.

—Nahhh, no perdimos ni ganamos—Dijo Deidara resoplando.

—Eso es en parte a ti. ¿Haz olvidado que es un balon?—Le dijo Sasori frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Claro que no!. Soy muy bueno—Se defendió al instante.

—Como sea, debo terminar mi maqueta. Nos vemos—Dijo el pelirrojo retirándose.

—Hasta la vista, perdedores—Gritó Naruto a una distancia considerable.

—¡Cabeza de maní!..No ganamos el partido—Dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

—¡¡No me digas cabeza de maní!!...No ganamos, pero no perdimos—Dijo riendo el Rubio.

—Si serás idiota.—Dijo Sasuke malhumorado.

—No me importa, ahora voy a solucionar lo de mi Hinata chan—Dijo el chico corriendo a las gradas. Sasuke sólo miró su reflejo, vaya que naruto era rápido solo cuando le convenía.

Mientras en las gradas la gente se retiraba a sus actividades, el partido había concluido y ya nada podían hacer alli.

—¿Que vas hacer ahora sakun?—Le dijo Hinata bajando las escaleras.

—"Voy a la biblioteca"—Dijo igualmente bajando.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?, ¿Algo?...¿alguna cosa?—habló incistente.

"_Siempre si no me voy a poder quitar de encima"_

—"Ehmm, de hecho si necesito un super favor tuyo"—

—¿De que se trata?—Dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

_"piensa en algo que tarde en buscar, algo que la alejé hasta por lo menos unas horas"_

—" Necesito urgente que me averigues todo lo que sepas del profesor Haruno"—Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Era muy peligroso que Hinata se adentrara en todo lo que tuviera que ver con su padre, pero Hinata parecía tener influencias en la universidad... Conseguir información sobre un profesor sería sencillo para ella.

—Y puedo presentar porqué te interesa saberlo—Dijo la joven intrigada.

—"No pienses mal, solo quiero saber un poco sobre mi profesor/asesor. No está demás tener una carta bajó la manga...¿no es así?''—Le dijo sonriendo. No estaba demás la ayuda de Hinata, con tanto no descubra su farsa, todo estaría bien.

—No sabía que fueras asi de determinado. Te investigare todo lo que pueda Sakun y hasta más—Le dijo melosa.

—''Solo lo que me pueda interesar"—Habló con voz decidida.

—Sakun tu...**_¡Hinata chan!—_**Interrumpió Naruto a la chica. Llegó hasta ambos y tomó del cuello a "sakun".

—¡Mira que pervertido me saliste!, menudo cabezón—Le dijo el rubio con intención de golpearlo.

_"¿Y ahora qué le pasó a este chico tormento?"_

—¿Naruto?...¿Que demonios te pasa?. ¡Sueltalo ahora!—Le gritó Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

—Esto estará buenísimo. No me lo pierdo—Dijo Deidara quién aun permanecía en el campo de juego. Mirando desde la distancia.

—Hinata, yo te voy alejar de éste pervertido. No te preocupes—Dijo el chico afianzándo el agarre.

—"¡Me quitas el aire idiota!"—

—¡Quítale las manos de encima!. Sakun no es lo que dices—Dijo la chica comenzando a enfurecerse.

—No entiendo nada.—El Rubio se desconcertó de inmediato.

—Bajalo ahora Naruto.—Dijo la voz de Sasuke llegando hasta ellos.

—Pero teme..—

—¡Bajalo!...Lo tienes morado—Dijo el pelinegro serio.

—Ahora si que no entiendo—Dijo Naruto soltando al chico, logrando que éste cayera como un costal de papas.

—¡Entiende esto!...—Dijo Hinata dándole una patada en sus hijos, o en los que pensaba tener.

Naruto se retorció y cayó juntó con "sakun", ambos en el suelo casi moribundos.

—Esto si que estuvo bueno—Se rió Deidara a lo lejos.

0-0-0

—Asi que no intentabas sobrepasarte con Hinata—Dijo Naruto sentado en las gradas.

—"No, jamás haría algo así..¿De donde sacas esa estupidez?"—Le dijo Sakun enfadado, también sentado en las gradas, ya con mejor semblante.

—Lo siento sakun, ¿Me perdonas?—Le dijo el chico arrepentido.

Sakura lo pensó, era obvio que el chico no la dejaría en paz sino aceptaba esas dichosas disculpas.

—"Bien"—

—Gracias sakun, eres un gran chico—Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

—"Si, si, ya me voy"—Dijo sakura separándose de aquel tormentoso chico.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?—Dijo Hinata preocupada.

—"Si, ya"—

—Te acompaño, no te vayas a caer—Dijo la joven corriendo a su lado.

Sakura pensó en decirle que la dejará, pero también era obvio que no lo haría, asi que simplemente se dejó guiar con la chica y desapareció de la vista de los otros chicos.

—Vaya, no era lo que pensaba—Dijo Naruto aliviado. Sasuke frunció el ceño y rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

—¡Oye!..¿y eso?—

— Imbécil, ¿por qué atacaste a sakun?—Le dijo Sasuke irritado.

—Sabes que me gusta Hinata. Pensé que sakun se estaba sobrepasando—Dijo el chico.

—¿Eres tonto o te haces?..No viste que a Hinata le gusta sakun. Al parecer es a ella quién le interesa, a él no tanto por lo que percibo—Dijo el pelinegro pensativo.

—¿Dices que a mi hina le gusta ese Chaparro y que a el no le gusta ella?—Dijo Naruto alarmado.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Si—Dijo el Uchiha.

—Eso si no, nadie se burla de mi hina. Si Sakun se ríe de ella me las pagará—Dijo Naruto marchándose de aquél lugar.

Mientras tanto Sasuke meditó un poco, ese chico sakun era toda una cajita de sorpresas

0-0-0-0-

Había pasado ya la hora indicada, eran laa tres de la tarde y su padre debía estar por llegar a la biblioteca. Mientras esperaba a su profesor, comenzó a sacar los datos que Sasuke le pidió, los métodos y fórmulas. Consideraba que Sasuke no era un .al chico, y si no era un mal chico...¿por qué andaba con eaa zorra de Karin?

—Ni que sea una diosa griega—Dijo al viento.

—¿Sakun?—Dijo Su profesor sorprendiendola.

—"ehmmm profesor suotha"—

—Ahora bien, dime para qué soy bueno—Le dijo el hombre sentadose en la mesa, frente a ella.

Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa, pero al cabo de unos segundos recobró conciencia y actuó con naturalidad. Después de uno minutos de charlas entre profesor y "alumno" al fin Sakura se pudo desenvolver perfectamente con su padre.

—Me alegra haberte ayudado sakun—Dijo el suotha levantándose.

—'' Gracias por la ayuda"—lo miró fijamente buscando algo en su mirada, algo que le dijera que sucedía con él.

—Muy bien, nos vemos el jueves—Dijo refiriéndose a la próxima clase.

—"Le puedo preguntar cómo le fue con su cita, es decir. No me tomé por entrometido pero es que cómo lo vi salír apresurado...¿todo bien?"—Preguntó con tono amable.

—Si, todo muy bien. No hay de que preocuparse—Dijo con una sonrisa.

_"No hay de que preocuparse, a menos que te vayas, y no dejes explicación..¿dime si eso no es preocupante?"_ se preguntó en su mente sakura, con un poco de resentimiento.

—Bueno, hasta luego Hamasaki—

Sakura se volvió a ubicar en la mesa y resopló estresada. Vaya que había sido un merecido buen comienzo en la universidad.

—¿Agotado Hamasaki?—Le dijo cierto personaje, sentándose a su lado. Sakura quién reposaba la cabeza entre la mesa y sus brazos se alertó y subió la mirada sorprendida.

—"He tenido dias mejores"—Respondió mientras normalizaba su pulso.

—Hump, si necesitas algo...—Dijo Sasuke con tono amable. Sakura lo detalló fascinada... Aquellas palabras le daban un poco de aliento y ánimo. No todos los días el amor de tu vida se te presenta y te pide que confíes en él.

—"Te lo pediré, gracias Uchiha"—

—Sasuke, llámame Sasuke. No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido—Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—"¿Puedo preguntar el porque?"—

—Me hace recordar a un personaje irritante, solía llamarme constantemente por mi apellido—Dijo el chico fastidiado.

—"Mmm bien. Eres oportuno, aquí están los apuntes que te dije"—Le habló entregándole las hojas que anteriormente le presentó a su padre.

—Increible, con ésto me prepararé muy bien para el examen, gracias sakun—Dijo Sasuke aliviado. Mostrando su radiante sonrisa.

—"Si, claro. No hay de qué...Nos vemos luego"—Dijo levantandose. Debía volver a casa. Tener que ir y regresar era un total fastidio... Sinceramente debía considerar quedarse en loa dormitorios.

_"ohhh, con ese ardiente compañero va hacer un delirio, vaya que si"_

—¿Estás bien?, te veo rojo..¿tienes fiebre?—Dijo Sasuke posando su mano en la frente de ella.

—"Noo, es cansancio. Hasta luego Uchiha"—Dijo y salió casi corriendo.

0_0_

De pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era jueves, ese día había traído consigo toda una maleta con su ropa. No estaba dispuesta a ir y venir todos los días, estaba agotada...no era fácil la vida de universitaria.

Optó por ir al dormitorio y dejar sus cosas organizadas antes de la clase con suotha a las 11 de la mañana. Le sobraba tiempo puesto que eran 9.

Al llegar noto la habitación vacía, solo había ido un par de veces en lo que empezó su farsa. No había vuelto a ver a Sasori desnudo o semi desnudo, aunque asi lo quisiera.

_—_Vaya...que hermosa escultura—Dijo apreciando la maqueta en la mesa de noche de Sasori.

—Impresionante—Dijo asombrada. Cuándo estuvo asi, así de tocarla apareció Sasori saliendo del baño.

—No te atrevas o eres hombre muerto—Dijo Sasori desafiante.

—"Perdón, no debí..."—Dijo tragando grueso.

—Lo único que necesito es qué un ignorante como tu arruine mis esfuerzos—Le dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

—"Sasori no es lo que crees"—Dijo Sakura con un nudo en la garganta. Su fría mirada la atormentaba.

—Alejate de mi trabajo. No te lo voy a repetir—Amenazó con ojos fieros.

—"Eso hago"—Arrugó el ceño y se marchó de la habitación. _Vaya idiota!_

_0-0-0-_

—Hola sakun. Lamento no tener listo lo que me pediste, pero he estado ocupada con las obras que me asignaron—Dijo Hinata interceptando al pelirrojo en el pasillo.

—"Hola hina, no te preocupes. Agradezco tu atención"—Le dijo un poco triste.

—¿Estás bien?—Le dijo la chica.

—"si, nada importante"—

—Sabes, necesito tu ayuda...—Dijo Hinata mordiéndose los labios.

—"¿Que ocurre?"—Preguntó intrigado.

_"¡Que no sea en lo que estoy pensando!"_

_—_Mañana tengo que entregar una obra a la clase, pero la que hice se me arruinó.Y todo por culpa de Neji y su culo borracho—Dijo la chica enfurecida.

—"¿Como, no entiendo?"—

—Pues es que Neji es mi primo. Ayer entro a mi habitación pensando que era el baño.Y no adivinaras que hizo con la mesa de noche al creer que es el inodoro...—Dijo la chica con una mueca de asco.

—"¿No me digas que?..."—Dijo Sakura con los ojos desorbitados.

—Le dije que como sea debe arreglar lo que hizo, pero alega tener que estar todo el día en las prácticas de básquet y en sus clases de ciencias políticas—Dijo enojada.

—"Ya veo...¿Y no la puedes mandar hacér?"—le dijo simplemente para saber si respuesta.

—¡Claro que no!...De acuerdo, se que me veo como una chica que lo obtiene todo, Perú nunca he mandado hacér ningúna tarea ni trabajo, o lo hago por mi cuenta, mira y si es mucha molestía mejor lo dejamos así—Dijo la pelinegra frustrada.

—"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo!"—

—Si, ven con tu hermana. A mi casa, tengo todo para rehacerlo, pero necesito una mente fresca y un par ee manos extras, les ideas de tu hermana me ayudarían mucho—

—''¿Mi hermana?... ella"—Dijo Sakura nerviosa.

—¿Que sucede con ella?—

—"¡No podrá, está ocupada en una tarea... pero yo te ayudo con gusto''—Dijo sonriendo.

—¡De verás, gracias!...Nos vemos a la una en el estacionamiento—Dijo sonriendo.

—"Si..."—

0_0_0_.

—Asi que para la próxima clase del lunes haremos un taller, vayan escogiendo sus parejas—Dijo suotha recogiendo sus cosas.

_''Aqui es donde soy egoísta, quiero trabajar sola"_

—''Ya se va profesor''—Dijo Sakura a su padre antes de que se fuera.

—Si, iré a revisar algunos asuntos a la biblioteca, ¿alguna duda?—le dijo el hombre.

—"No por ahora, pero gracias..Ya no le quito su tiempo''—

Su padre era muy amable, hasta ahora no entendía porque siempre respondía a sus preguntas, ¿será que sospecha que es Sakura y no sakun?

—No puede ser—Dijo a la nada.

—¿Estás bien sakun?—Le dijo Sasuke intrigado. _¿ya no se habían ido todos?_.

_—"_perfectamente"—

—Oye sakun...¿ya tienes compañero para el taller del lunes?—Le dijo Sasuke un poco apenado.

—''No la verdad''—

—¿Nos unimos?—habló sonriente.

—"¿ah?"—

_''¿Sasuke quiere que yo sea su...?"_

_—_Compañero en el taller—Dijo seri el pelinegro.

—"Aaah...Yo, si..no hay problema"—

_"De hecho si, como me concentro si tan solo verte me descontroló''_

_—_De acuerdo, es eso quedamos—Le dijo amigable.

—Vaya, aquí estabas. Con éste profesor si sales a la hora. No como el jodido de Orochimaru que era un sádico de mierda—Dijo Naruto ingresando al aula.

—"¿Orochimaru?''—Preguntó curiosa.

—Es un loco, el que había obligado a Sasuke a...**_¡calla dobe!, mente de calcetín—_**Dijo Sasuke callando su relato.

—''¿A que te refieres Naruto?''—Dijo Sakura intrigada.

—Bueno teme, tanto que defiendes a sakun y, ¿no le haz contado nada?—Dijo Naruto burlón.

_''un momento..¿que?'_

—Imbecil, no es algo que yo ande divulgando—dijo Sasuke irritado.

—Lo siento teme—

—''ehmm alguien me explica que...**_Sakun, vamos, no puede esperar asi que te vine a buscar—_**Dijo Hinata entrando al aula.

—¿hina chan?—Dijo Naruto.

—Hola chicos, ¿nos vamos sakun?—Dijo la chica agitando sus largas pestañas.

—"Si, vamos"—

Cuando los chicos se fueron tanto Sasuke como Naruto no dejaron de ver el marco de la puerta por donde aquéllos se marcharon.

—Hump...Sakun no pierde su tiempo—Dijo Sasuke con fastidio.

—Ese enano me ha ganado—Dijo el Rubio indigado.

—Que dobe eres..—

0-0-

—''¡Que linda casa!''—Dijo Sakura impresionada. _Mansión mejor dicho._

—Bien, vamos a mi cuarto—Dijo la chica llevándolo hasta su recámara.

Y si efectivamente ahí estaban todos los materiales, recordó colo era la obra de Sasori, cuan delicado había sido, era bellísima.

—"Podemos hacer una mejor''—Dijo decidida.

Y así fue que bse pusieron manos a la obra, era interesante ver a una Hinata comprometida, entusiasta, decidida. Las piezas fueron encajando y después de un par de horas de arduo trabajo ya el monumento estába perfectamente listo.

—Wao... éste está mucho mejor que el anterior—Dijo Hinata emocionada.

—"Si, está increíble''—Dijo Sakura maravillada.

—Voy al baño, espera un momento para que merenderos juntos—Le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

—"No hacé falta, solo te esperaré para que me lleves de vuelta''—Le dijo mientras aún apreciaba la maqueta.

"_Esto no te lo esperas Sasori"_

Después de unos segundos apareció Hinata con una bata transparente, sin sostén y con unas bragas de hilo.

—¿Te gustaría divertirte?—Le dio insinuante.

A Sakura se le desorbitaron los ojos, y más cuando la chica se quitó la bata y se acercó a ella.

—Vamos, no muerdo—Le dijo tomando sus manos y obligándolo a tocar sus senos grandes y blancos.

—"No hina, espera''—Dijo Sakura espantada.

—Shuu, no te preocupes. Ino no se enterará—Y de sorpresa tomó sus labios, los atrapó con fuerza sin que Sakura se previniera.

_"Mi primer beso y lésbico...¡No puede ser!''_

—"Uhmm ya...basta''basta''—habló separándose de los labios de la chica, pero aún con sus manos en sus senos.

—¿Que ocurre Sakun?—

—"Ocurre que yo...**_Hina, traje pizza de pepperoni—_** Interrumpió una voz, y no solo eso, sino que entró a la habitación de sorpresa.

—¿Quien coño eres tú?...¿Que le haces a mi prima?—Dijo un castaño, observando la escena estupefacto.

—¡Neji!..¡Vete de mi cuarto ahora!—Gritó Hinata cubriéndose.

—Este imbécil no te va a follar. Largo de aquí rufián.—Dijo soltando la pizza y arribando contra sakun. Lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y lo empujó fuera de la habitación, logrando que como siempre éste se desvalanciara y cayera al suelo, con un gran golpe de espalda.

_"Me dolerá por días"_

_—_Fuera, vete, antes que te parta en dos—Le gritó Neji enojado.

Cómo pudo se levantó, tomó un taxi y llegó a la universidad. Estaba muerta, todo el cuerpo le dolía, se fue a su habitación y no encontro a nadie. Solo estaba la obra de Sasori en su mesa de noche.

Corrió a darse una ducha, debía ponerse un ungüento en la espalda para que mañana no amaneciera como si durmió en una cama de huesos.

Asi lo hizo tomó una larga ducha y salió con una toalla, vaya que era idiota. Con el ajetreo había dejado su ropa de sakun en la maleta. Miró el reloj en la mesa de su cama, eran las ocho...¿por qué Sasori aun no llegaba?

—Esto me pasa por tarada—Resopló.

Tenía el cabello mojado, habían pasado días desde qué se lo había lavado, no desperdició el momento y lo hizo. El único detalle era que como lo secaria tan rápido para colocarse la peluca.

—¡Primero me pondré el ungüento, no aguanto la espalda—Se dijo con dolor.

—Nos vemos idiota—Dijo Sasori, detrás de la puerta del cuarto, al parecer se despedía de alguien.

_"un momento..¿Sasori?"_

Pánico total.

—Diablos, inventate una y rápido—se dijo alarmada.

Cuando se abrió la puerta vió al mismo pelirrojo que la humilló en la mañana, solo qué ahora el la miraba como una chica, una menuda y casi desnuda.

—¿Quien eres y que hacés en mi habitación?—Le dijo Sasori arrugando el ceño.

—Soy la hermana de sakun... Sakura—

—A tu hermanito le encanta romper las reglas. Y yo que veía a disculparme con él—Dijo Sasori irritado.

—¿Cómo?—Dijo Sakura, no olvidaba que estaba desnuda frente a un chico, ¡y que chico!

—¿Que haces aquí?, si se que sakun tiene una hermana, me lo comentó—Le dijo mientras se acercaba curioso. Ahora detallandola más a fondo.

—Veras, sucede que tuve un pequeño accidente. Acabó de llegar de un campamento y cuando fui a casa no encontré a mis padres, pues están de viaje, sakun es el único que tiene llave de la casa y le dije para venir a buscarla...—Dijo Sakura nerviosa. Sasori no dejaba de mirarla.

—¿Y que más?—Le dijo pelirrojo llegando a posarse enfrente de ella.

—Al llegar tropecé con un Pilar, caí y me lastimé la espalda, tenía horas que no conocía un baño por el campamento, y cuando llegue a la habitación que me indicó sakun, me duche y estoy buscando las llaves y el ungüento de mi hermano—

—Una larga historia, ¿no lo crees?—Dijo Sasori divertido.

—Si, no se qué te da risa. Estoy que muero de dolor—Dijo Sakura en verdad.

—Lo siento, es que eres muy peculiar, me gustas—Le dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

—¿Cómo?—Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

"_¿le gusto?"_

—Es decir, me gusta tu aura, tienes una belleza inimaginable—Dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

—ehmmm supongo que gracias—Dijo la chica aún nerviosa. _que nervios!_

—¿Tú ropa?—Dijo Sasori curioso.

—Esta en la maleta de mi hermano, la guardé porque pensaba en que no debía desordenar nada—Dijo cómo excusa.

—Bien, dame el ungüento. Te lo aplicaré y te vestiras. Cuándo llegue tu hermano conversaremos—Le dijo serio.

—¿Me aplicaras el ungüento?—Dijo Sakura avergonzada.

—Si, es más factible—

Poco a poco los dedos de Sasori viajaron por la desnudez de la espalda de Sakura, parte de la que no cubria la toalla, era una sensación casi orgásmica puesto que Sasori era muy delicado y frágil.

Cuando por fin se vistió con el vestido que gracias al cielo dejó en su maleta, salió del baño para encarar a Sasori. tenía miedo de hacerlo y que la descubrirá. Y alli lo encontro mirando su obra con ensoñación.

—Es preciosa—Dijo Sakura.

—¿Lo crees?—le dijo Sasori sonriendo.

— Espléndida— dijo con sinceridad.

—le debo una disculpa a tu hermano, fuí muy duro con el está mañana—dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama.

—¿Y eso?—Dijo Sakura imitandolo, sentándose en la cama de sakun.

—No quise que tocará mi maqueta. Lo traté muy mal, le debo una disculpa—

—Es de humanos equivocarse, pero es de sabio reconocer los errores—dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?—Le preguntó el pelirrojo intrigado.

—Ehmm 17—

—Eres una chica inteligente. Y además tu cabello, es alucinante, serías una perfecta musa para el arte—Dijo Sasori maravillado.

—No se que decir, gracias..—De nuevo se sonrojo.

—Esperaremos a que llegue tú hermano, para que te lleve a casa. Mientras tanto me gustaría conocerte Sakura—Habló el chico con un tono entusiasta.

Sakura tragó grueso...¿Cuando llegue Sakun?, pero si sakun era ella, ¿como se libraría de ese problemón?...Y además, por qué Sasori la trataba tan amigable.

_''¿Que sucede conmigo?, ¡despierta Sakura!, no dejes que la sonrisa y los bellos ojos de Sasori te nublen la mente, piensa, peinsa demonios!!" _

* * *

**Esperó leer sus comentarios, le darían sentido a esta cuarentena aburrida en casa..****Los espero**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las imágenes y portadas utilizadas ( Se respeta el derecho de autor ) La trama si es de mi autoría...Es todo.**

.

_Operation mom!_

.

**_¡Mi amiga Jade!_**

* * *

**8: 23 PM - HABITACIÓN 109-L.M**

—Eres un dobe Naruto—Dijo cierto pelinegro saliendo del cuarto de baño

—¡¿qué?!..¿Y que hice ahora?—Dijo el rubio recostado en el piso mientras levantaba dos pesas, una en cada mano.

—¿Por qué sacaste el tema de Orochimaru?... Sabés que odio hablar de ese tipo—Dijo Sasuke caminando hasta su armario de madera. Sacó una franela, short de algodón y su respectiva ropa interior.

—¡Aaaah!...Eso, bueno pensé que ya lo habías hablado con éste chico sakun, como siempre lo defiendes—Habló mientras se ejercitaba, su cuerpo desprendía gotas saladas y su respiración se entrecortada.

—Yo no lo defiendo, simplemente le pongo un alto a tus idioteces, vaya que te haz pasado esta semana—Respondió Sasuke con fastidio, mientras se cambiaba allí mismo, ya acostumbrado a convivir con su compañero y amigo.

—¡Oye!.. Yo no digo ni hago idioteces... Éste sakun no me inspira confianza, ¿haz visto cómo camina?, yo me andaría con cuidado con ese compañero tuyo.—Dijo Naruto burlón.

—¿A qué te refieres?..Si me parece un poco extraño, pero lo mismo pienso de ti y no ando cuestionando tu sexualidad— respondió el pelinegro sentándose en su cama.

—¡Yo no soy ningún raro!.. Admite que si es fuera de lo común ese tipo, ¿dijistes que a hina le gusta no es así?—Le habló dejando las pesas de lado y levantándose.

—Eso dije—

—También dijistes que a él parece no interesarle ella...es decir, ¿quién en la universidad no se fijaría en hina?, es Linda, tiene bellos ojos, linda personalidad...Y bueno posee muchos atributos—Dijo Naruto sonrojandose.

—¿Y?—Dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja.

—Es de buena familia, estudiante de arquitectura...¿A quien no le gusta Hinata?, ese tonto enano es un maricon—Dijo Naruto con seguridad.

—Estas delirando dobe, no es el hecho. A mi no me gusta Hinata y no soy maricon —Dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ok!..Tu tienes novia y aparte eres mi amigo, no me harías una cosa así—

—¿Y tu punto es...?—Dijo Sasuke ya exasperado.

—Que yo no confiaría del todo en ese Chaparro. Es mi humilde opinión—Dijo tomando una toalla e introduciendose en el baño.

—Hump—

—SOLO DIGO—gritó Naruto desde el baño.

—Imbecil, no grites. A fin de cuentas no me importa, no es como si me afectara—Dijo Sasuke como si nada.

—¿SEGURO?—

—Si, es sólo mi compañero y ya. El qué le tiene odio parecer ser tu—le dijo irritado.

—¡CLARO QUE NO!. SOLO NO ME AGRADA MUCHO—

—hump, como sea—Dijo recostandose de lleno en su cama.

Pues tal vez era algo de suponerse, debía de admitir que si era un poco extraño sakun, su forma de hablar, sus expresiones, su mirada asustadiza. Y esos ojos, esos ojos tan parecidos que le recordaban a esa chica...La chica de grandes anteojos de botella.

_''¿Cual era su nombre_?'' se preguntó haciendo memoria.

**RINNNGGG**

**RINNNGGG**

Sasuke frunció el ceño y localizó su móvil en la mesa de noche, inmediatamente lo tomó para atender la llamada.

—¿Diga?—

—hijo—

—¿Mamá?—Frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo estás Sasuke?—

—Bien, ¿Y tu madre?...¿Papá está bien?—

—Si, él está bien. Te tengo una excelente noticia. Tu hermano regresa mañana...En la noche—

—Itachi...Que gusto—Dijo con muy poco ánimo.

—Vendras mañana, le daremos una bienvenida—

—Pero tengo unos pendientes...— tomó con fuerza el tabique de su recta nariz.

—Sasuke, ¿no me haz escuchado?. Vendrás a recibir a tu hermano que regresa de Italia y punto. Cariño no quiero más disputas—

Sasuke frunció el ceño, sería difícil decir que no.

—Alli estaré—

—Gracias hijo, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches cariño, cuídate mucho.—

—Bye mamá—

"_Ésto será divertido"_ Pensó con sarcasmo.

—¿Quien era?...¿Karin?—Dijo Naruto saliendo del cuarto de baño con su toalla.

—Mi madre...Itachi regresa mañana...Tengo que ir a casa mañana en la noche—Habló Sasuke mientras resoplaba.

—Uhmm, ya. Ojalá ya no sea tan canijo—Dijo el Rubio vistiéndose.

—Lo dudo, tú iras conmigo—Dijo el chico con seguridad.

—¡Que!..Pero mañana me iba a quedar aquí en la universidad, ¿como me haces esto Sasuke?...Itachi no me soporta—Dijo Naruto fastidiado.

—Dobe, te necesito—Habló con seriedad.

El Rubio alzó ambas cejas y luego de unos segundos suspiró relajado

—¡De acuerdo!...No puede ser tan malo verdad—

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que pasará—Dijo sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Llevarás a Karin?—Le preguntó curioso.

—¿Qué?...Ah, Karin...La verdad no sé cómo decirle que ya no quiero estar con ella—Dijo Sasuke frustrado.

—¡Un momento!..¿terminarás con ella?... Pero si llevan más de dos años juntos. ¿A que se debe eso?—Dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado.

—Ya no siento lo mismo por ella...en realidad no se que siento por ella, pero no es amor te lo aseguro—Dijo el pelinegro, de nuevo resplando.

—¿No la quieres?—

—Es qué me dejé llevar por las pasiones, ella es una chica que es muy superficial. Cuando estaba en la prepa creí que era lo qué necesitaba, pero ahora es muy distinto.. No es el tipo de chica que quiero en mi vida—Dijo con sinceridad.

—Vaya, Karin se molestará mucho. Mi prima es de armas tomar. Lo que será una bomba es cuando se enteren que estas solterito y a la disposición, las chicas enloqueceran—Dijo el rubio divertido.

—Tal vez la chica que quiero no está aquí—Dijo pensativo Sasuke.

—¿Cómo?... Pero si aquí hay muchas chicas lindas—Dijo Naruto confundido.

—Hump, lindas hay en todos lados...Huecas y superficiales—Dijo Sasuke irritado.

—¡espera!...¿Te gusta una fea?, dímelo para entender—

—¡Imbécil!...Ya no quiero hablar más—Dijo Sasuke con molestia.

—Tranquilizate teme. Esta bien si te gustan las feas, no hay problema con eso—Dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca.

—hump...Ya cállate—

Sasuke se recostó en su cama, obviamente que Naruto no entendía algunas cosas.

" ¿_Como era que se llamaba la chica pelirrosa?"_ Se preguntó sumamente interesado.

**@_@_@_@**

**8: 45 PM HABITACIÓN 103-L.M**

—Ya se ha tardado mucho Sakun—Dijo Sakura con un toque de nerviosismo.

—Si, la verdad no me gusta que hagan esperar a las personas. La puntualidad es fundamental para mí—Habló Sasori frunciendo un poco su ceño.

"_Otra vez bipolar, de verdad que es muy cambiante Sasori... Primero es muy amable y ahora se ve que anda impaciente"_

—Ehnnm ya no voy a quitarte más el tiempo. Debo volver a casa, mañana me ocuparé de mi hermano—Dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama.

—¿Cómo te irás?...¿Necesitás transporte?—le preguntó interesado.

—No, es decir llamare a mi amiga y ella me recojera—Caminó un poco hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la entrada.

_"Ésto no va a funcionar, ¿cómo haré para volver siendo sakun?, a mala hora me encontré con Sasori, Y gracias al cielo tengo los lentes de contacto...de lo contrario estaría en el suelo en estos momentos"_

—¿Seguro no quieres esperar un poco más?—

—No quiero ser una molestia—Dijo la joven insegura.

—Ya te entiendo, es porque no me conoces. No te doy mucha confianza—Dijo el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa.

_"No, solo que aún estoy un poco enojada por lo de la mañana...No me agradaron tus frías palabras, aunque yo no debí acercarme a tus cosas...pero aún así_.."

—Se algo de ti, bueno mi hermano me ha contado algunas cosas—Dijo pensativa, buscándole una solución para el disparate que ella misma armó.

—En serio, ¿que te ha comentado sakun?—Preguntó Sasori intrigado. Acercándose hasta llegar a su lado.

—Lo básico, que son compañeros, estudias arquitectura, que eres muy estricto. Nada fuera de lo normal—Habló intentado mantener la compostura y no derretirse con esos hermosos ojos miel mirándola fijamente.

—Entiendo. La verdad si soy un poco estricto, pero es que me ha costado llegar hasta este punto que...—Dijo el pelirrojo bajando la mirada. Un poco agobiado.

—¿Estás bien?—Dijo Sakura sorprendida. No esperaba esa parte sensible en el pelirrojo.

—Bueno...Ha sido muy díficil para mi llegar a está Ciudad, conseguir la beca, estudiar lo que me apasiona. Con la única persona que contaba era mi abuela, pero falleció recientemente...Mi intención no es causar lástima, al contrario, siempre soy duro incluso conmigo mismo—expresó con sentimiento.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos asombrada, Sasori no era bipolar, Sasori era un joven con sentimientos atormentados. ¿Y quién carajos era ella para juzgarlo?, no era la perfección, ni ahora ni mucho menos en la preparatoria.

—Cuidas mucho lo que tienes porque te ha costado. No quieres que lo destruyan—le dijo Sakura ahora con amabilidad.

"_No soy quien para juzgar"_

—Si—dijo Sasori mirándola de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que sakun aceptará tus disculpas—Le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

—Si es así de comprensivo como tú, lo hará—

—S-si, el es... un buen chico—Dijo tragando grueso. De pronto el ambiente se tornó un poco incómodo.

—Sakura, creo que...**_Oye danna!..._** **_Vamos sal. No me interesa que esté el enano afeminado ese, sal te necesito—_**Dijo Deidara tocando la puerta con fuerza.

—Imbecil, la puerta está abierta—Dijo Sasori con una vena brotando en su frente.

"¿_Afeminado?..¡Mira quién habla!, pedazo de idiota_" Pensó Sakura enfurecida.

—Es un compañero de clases, a veces es un poco irritante—dijo Sasori resoplando por la intromisión del rubio.

—¿solo un poco?—Dijo Sakura con sarcasmo.

—Ya, demasiado—dijo divertido el pelirrojo. Tomando un poco de humor.

—Ahhh ya entré. ¿Dónde está el sakuncito?—Dijo Deidara entrando a la habitación.

—Deidara, ¿Qué quieres?—Dijo Sasori con molestía.

—Necesito un favor urgen...te—Dijo el rubio, pero de un momento a otro se giró y encontró a la pequeña pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y está quién es?—Preguntó con pocos modales.

—¡Idiota!..Es la hermana de sakun—Dijo Sasori ya hastiado.

—Aaaah, ya...—Dijo examinandola sin discreción.

—¿Y?...No pierdas el tiempo y dime—le dijo Sasori fastidiado.

—Bueno, te necesito en el taller. ¡Ahora!—Le dijo Deidara mordiéndose las uñas.

"¡_Cochino!"_

—No, ahora no puedo...Lo siento, sea lo que sea arreglatelas sólo—Respondió irritado.

—¿Por qué no puedes?...¿Que hacés ahora que no puedes ayudar a tu amigo del alma?—Le dijo deidara mientras miraba con rencor a Sakura.

"_Vaya manipulador que salió esté tipejo... aunque me conviene un poco"._

—Estoy esperando a sakun, tengo que hablar con él y Sakura no puede... **_Tranquilo ve, yo esperaré a mi hermano una media hora más y si no llega mi amiga vendrá por mí—_**Interrumpió sakura con una sonrisa.

—¿Esperaras aquí?—Le dijo Sasori interesado.

—Si te molesta, puedo esperar a fuera. No hay problema—Dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es decir, quiero que esperes aquí. Eres hermana sakun. No hay problema en que te quedes a esperarlo—Dijo con amabilidad el ojos miel.

Deidara frunció el ceño, observaba todo con una molestía evidente.

—Si, eso haré—Dijo Sakura sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

—De acuerdo, ehmn...ya regreso—

—Ufff hasta que se fueron...Ya metí la pata bien hondo. A cambiarme rápido antes de que vuelvan—Dijo sakura sacando la ropa de sakun y la peluca de la maleta.

**_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_**

—¿Y que se supone hacemos aquí?—Dijo Sasori observando el taller completamente vacío.

—Recuerdas que mañana tenemos que entregar la maqueta a la clase de sarutobi... Accidentalmente la volé con uno de mis explivos—Dijo el chico descubriendo una manta con la maqueta debajo.

—¡Qué idiota!... No se que tienes en esa cabezota —Dijo el chico frunciendo su ceño.

—¿Me ayudarás?... Tengo que reconstruirla—

El pelirrojo llevó una mano a su cabeza en señal de fastidió, su amigo era un imbécil, definitivamente.

—No creo que se pueda lograr mucho—Habló examinando los restos.

—Por favor _Danna, _no me abandones—le suplicó el rubio con ojos llorosos.

—Bien, te ayudaré... pero solo está vez, no puedo creer que seas tan descuidado.—Dijo el pelirrojo resoplando.

**45 min Después...**

—Genial, ya esta terminada—Dijo el Rubio secándose el sudor de la frente.

—No se de qué te alegras. Es una cosa mediocre—Dijo Sasori metiendose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Es mejor que nada, ya tendré tiempo de hacer una mejor—

El pelirrojo rodó sus ojos y comenzó a caminar a paso a presurado a la salida del taller.

—¿A dónde vas tan rápido eh?—Le preguntó Deidara siguiéndole el paso.

—A mi habitación—

—¿No me digas que te estas tirando a la hermanita rara de sakun?—rió el rubio a carcajadas.

—¡Que imbécil eres!...No te interesa lo que haga—Le dijo Sasori con molestia, una muy pronunciada.

—¡Espera!... cálmate, solo lo decía...¿Que hacía ella en tu habitación entonces?—Deidara estaba sorprendido por la repentina actitud de Sasori.

—Vino a ver a su hermano, pero como dije... no es algo que te importe—le respondió con frialdad.

—Sakun.. es un pinche marrano—Dijo el rubio irritado.

—¡Suficiente!...No quiero saber de tu molestía hacia sakun. Adiós, ya perdí demasiado tiempo contigo—Dijo Sasori caminando más a prisa. Dejando al Rubio un poco desconcertado.

* * *

—¡Ay!...Esta noche voy a dormir como roca. Necesito descansar—Dijo Sakura ya vestida con la ropa de sakun, pero ahora más cómoda con ropa de dormir. Un pantalón de algodón y una camisa blanca.

Sakura caminó hasta su cama, se metió y rápidamente se arropó con las mantas.

—Uhn ya me voy a descansar—

Cuándo ya estaba por cerrar sus ojos, ya sin las lentillas escuchó como la puerta de la habitación era abierta y cerrada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sakun?—

_"Bien, parece que aún no dormiré"_

_—"_¿Si?"—

—¿Cuando regresaste?...Tu hermana Sakura estuvo aquí—Dijo Sasori caminando hasta llegar a la cama del otro _pelirrojo._

—"Ahmm eso, ya me ocupé de ella"—Habló sin levantar el rostro. Se había quitado los lentes y no podría enfocar muy bien la vista asi qué decidió permanecer con el rostro bajo.

—¿Todo bien con ella?—Preguntó con un poco de interés. Sasori permanecía de pie mirando el bulto formado entré las mantas, intentando encontrar los ojos jades del chico.

—"Si, nada preocupante"—

El pelirrojo de ojos miel resopló un poco, sabía a qué se debía la actitud de su compañero. Tomó aire y comenzó hablar.

—Sakun...Siento lo que ocurrió está mañana. La verdad actúe por impulso—Dijo avergonzado.

Sakura aún entre las mantas sentía un gran nerviosismo en su cuerpo, y pensar que hace un rato conversó con él siendo ella misma, la verdad comenzaba a sentirse extraña con la situación.

—"No hay problema Sasori, entiendo porque actuaste de esa forma"—Dijo con la voz rasposa, hablar todo el día cómo un chico comenzaba a traerle repercusiones en su garganta.

—¿Lo entiendes?—Le preguntó Sasori agrandando sus acaramelados ojos.

—"Si...me dijiste bien claro que no tocará tus cosas. Es una de las reglas que establecistes"—

—Si... bueno, también es por otra razón... Pensé que Sakura te lo había comentado—Dijo el pelirrojo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

_"Sakura, vaya que se ha tomado mucha confianza comigo...Sakura, que bien que te llamen por tu verdadero nombre" _Pensó agradecida.

—"¿De qué hablas?.. Sakura no me dijo nada''—Dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿Puedes mirarme?... Necesito hablarle a una persona y no a unas mantas—Dijo con seriedad.

—"Bien, aunque que sea rápido. Tengo que dormír"—Dijo intentando ser fría, de ese modo Sasori no sospecharia nada de lo que ocurría alli.

Salió de las mantas y enderezó su cuerpo. Levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Todo estaba borroso, y la figura de Sasori se tornaba algo graciosa.

_"¡Que divertido se ve Sasori con mi vista distorcionada, ahí no parece que es un chico serio" _Se burló Sakura en sus adentros.

—Lo cierto es que no quiero que tengamos una mala convivencia, pareces ser un buen chico sakun y si actúe de esa forma en la mañana es porque no quería que nada le ocurriera a la maqueta, es muy díficil para mí confiar en qué las cosas me saldrán como quiero...Lo siento si soy muy complicado—Habló Sasori un poco frustrado.

—"No te preocupes Sasori, no hay problema, quiero decir que seré un buen compañero"—

—Podemos llevarnos bien Sakun...Tal vez ser amigos—Dijo Sasori.

—"Claro, ¡amigos!"—Dijo Sakura extendiendo la mano de forma confiada, necesitaba terminar con eso para dormir y descansar de ese día terrible.

Sasori estrechó su mano y tan pronto lo hizo sintió una leve familiaridad, la piel de sakun era muy suave y delicada.

—"De acuerdo, entonces buenas noches Sasori"—Dijo Sakura acostándose rápidamente.

—Claro, igual—Dijo el pelirrojo un poco extrañado.

_"Aaahh necesito ya cerrar los ojos y dormir de una vez por todas" _Pensó la joven ya agobiada.

**Viernes 10:48 AM**

Parecía increíble que ya habían pasado varios días desde que ingresó a la universidad, era un estudiante más, clases, horarios, una completa rutina. Pero lo que necesitaba y la razón por la que accedió a estár allí no la encontraba, su padre era un hombre misterioso, no hay logrado ningún avance y eso ya la estába exasperando.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos a su última clase, Tenis, ¡ Si Tenis!. Al parecer era obligatorio tener alguna clase deportiva en todos los semestres. Gracias al cielo le tocó una en dónde no tuviera que medirse con otros estudiantes, cómo lucha o boxeo...de lo contrario laa harían papilla definitivamente.

—¡Sakun!..¡Espera!—Corrió Hinata, colocándose a su lado. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—"Hinata"—

—Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó ayer en mi casa. Lo de Neji fue...—Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza. Sakura detuvo el paso y la miró con seriedad.

—"Lo de tu primo lo puedo entender, pero que me hayas besado cuando bien te dije que tengo novia. ¿No entiendes el respeto?"—Habló con rudeza.

No esperaba que Hinata se comportará cómo Karin, que no le interesa los demás sino ella misma.

—Es cierto, actúe muy mal... pero es que cuando estábamos en la habitación yo creía que había una conexión entre los dos. Me pareces un chico increíble y super especial y quería que te fijaras en mí—Respondió con la mirada avergonzada.

—"Ya había sido claro contigo Hinata, y pensé que podíamos ser amigos... pero ya veo que no''—

—¡Espera!...Yo de verdad estoy arrepentida, sinceramente me alegra que hayan chicos cómo tú. Así de fieles y comprometidos con su pareja, y no quiero perder tú amistad sakun...eres la única persona que me ha hablado así de sincero"—Dijo la pelinegra con franqueza.

—"¿Siempre haz tenido lo que te propones?"—Preguntó Sakura con intriga. Hinata comprendía con las características de una chica popular, que lo obtiene todo sin importar que fuera.

—Materialmente si... pero, bueno mi padre el está ocupado con sus asuntos y...—Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—"¿Y haz tenía muchos novios?"—

—¿Por qué me preguntas algo asi?—Dijo la chica avergonzada.

—"Puede que intentes compensar el cariño de tu padre con una pareja, ¿necesitas ese cariño masculino?"—Le preguntó de nuevo.

Los labios de Hinata comenzaron a temblar, algo de razón había en las palabras de _sakun, _y no se percató de ello antes.

—Yo..no sé, estoy confundida. No tengo muchos amigos aquí y pareciera que algunos me odian, incluso fuí introvertida en algún tiempo pero quise cambiar para que mi papá se sintiera orgulloso de mi—respondió un poco afligida.

"_Hinata no parece ser mala, nadie podrá igualar la maldad y vileza de Karin, eso nadie"_

—"No te preocupes hina, seré tu amigo. Todo lo que ha pasado lo dejaremos atrás, es decir tú me agradas y tampoco quiere dejar de hablarte..."—Dijo Sakura ya más tranquila.

—Yo es decir...no quiero que sientan lástima de mí. Lo que me dijiste me ha dejado ver qué tengo un gran problema de autoestima—Dijo la joven preocupada y afligida.

—"Escucha, no puedo sentir lástima de ti, porque a simple vista me parece que eres muy determinada, inteligente y decidida. Sólo intenta apoyarte en tus virtudes, lo demás lo superarás"—

_"hasta parezco consejera. Sakun es muy sabio, tendré que pedirle muchos consejos para mu desastre de vida"_ se dijo con ironía

—Eres increíble sakun—Dijo la chica sonriendo.

—"Tengo clases ahora. Nos vemos después"—

—¡Espera!...Hay algo que te tengo que contar. Hoy muy temprano escuché a mi papá hablar en su despacho con fugaku Uchiha acerca de una importante reunión en su casa y no creerás que mas he oído.—habló con suspenso.

—"¿Uchiha?"—Dijo Sakura alzando una ceja.

—Si el padre de Sasuke, ya lo conoces. Mi papá y su padre tienen relaciones laborales, mi padre tiene su empresa y el padre de Sasuke también, podría decirse que ellos son casi socios—

—"De acuerdo, ¿y que sucede con eso?"—Dijo intrigada.

—Pues no te he terminado de decir...—dijo la chica sonriente.

—"Está bien, caminemos hasta la cancha y terminas de contarme"—Dijo Sakura reconociendo la hora de entrada a su clase.

Sakura ya poseía sus instrumentos para la práctica, estaba ya en la cancha con varios alumnos esperando la llegada del profesor, mientras sucedía esto, Hinata le contaba todo los detalles de la misteriosa llamada del padre de Sasuke al Hyuga.

—Es una fiesta muy especial está noche, lástima que mi papá se tuvo que ir de viaje a New York... Pero lo que me ha dejado intrigada es que cuando mi papá preguntó por los invitados de dicja fiesta al Sr fugaku éste mencionó a un tal Suotha Haruno—Fue entonces cuando Sakura levantó la mirada impresionada.

—"¿Cómo?"—

—Si, bueno mi papá siempre quiere estar al tanto de las grandes personalidades que estarán en sus reuniones, pero mi papá no reconoció el nombre y parecía no estár interesado en ir. Por lo que deduje que no es estrictamente una reunión de negocios—Dijo Hinata muy pensativa.

—"¿Y de que crees que se trate entonces?"—Dijo Sakura tragando grueso.

—No lo se bien, pero lo que si es seguro es que Haruno irá a la fiesta—

—"Ahmm "—sakura estába nerviosa, ¿cómo haría para averiguar porque de la presencia de su padre en esa dichosa fiesta?

—La familia Uchiha suelen hacer reuniones cómo eventos formales, ya sabes para socializar y ésas cosas—Dijo la pelinegra con seguridad.

—"¿No crees que puedas ir en representación de tu padre?"—le dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa, ya había conseguido el boleto para entrar a esa fiesta.

—Mm bueno nunca me ha interesado esas cosas...¿te gustaría ir?—Le preguntó divertida.

—"pues no tengo nada que hacer..."—

—Dr acuerdo, no te preguntaré porque te interesa tanto averiguar de Haruno, confío en lo que crees.. eres un buen chico sakun. Y hoy nos divertiremos en esa fiesta—Dijo la chica con ánimo.

—"Gracias hina"—Dijo Sakura dándole un pequeño abrazo de agradecimiento.

—¡Ejemm!...¿interrumpo?—Dijo una voz a la espalda de "sakun"

—"¿qué?"—dijo soltando a la joven y encarando al aquél extraño.

—¡Gaara!—Dijo Hinata arrugando el ceño.

—Hinata, que lindo verte—Dijo el chico pelirrojo sonriendo con soberbia. Y allíí estaba el ex de la hyuga, listo para la práctica de tenis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

—Estuvo buena la clase—Dijo Hinata a _Sakun_ mientras ambos caminaban a la salida de la cancha.

—"Si podría decirse que sí"—Habló Sakura frunciendo el ceño. Y es que en todo momento el pelirrojo de Gaara intentaba arrojarle la pelota con intención de restregarsela en la cara.

Había tenido que maniobrar para evitar ser golpeada, el imbecil pelirrojo parecía tener algun tipo de problema con su persona, específicamente con _Sakun _su ahora nueva identidad, la miró con odio rotundo durante la práctica y no había hecho absolutamente nada para lograr aquel sentimiento.

—¿Entonces pasó por ti a las ocho?—Dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa. Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su falta de flores.

—"Si voy a estar en la entrada de_**...****Hina, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo está noche?, conozco un lugar increíble que acaban de abrir—**_Interrumpió gaara, apareciendo de la nada y colocándose a un lado de Hinata.

—Oh lo siento, no puedo. estoy ocupada—Respondió la chica con evasivas.

—¡Vamos!, prometo te divertirás... Cómo en los viejos tiempos—Dijo lo último con malicia. Gaara parecía ser un chico de clase alta, bien vestido, con gran porte pero de muy malos modales.

Sakura frunció el ceño al ver cómo el sujeto pelirrojo comenzaba a tocar la mano de la hyuga de forma incistente. Aún cuando la chica evidenciaba su rechazo.

_"Bueno, si fuera un hombre le partiría la madre pero...¿que debo hacer?, éste idiota ya no lo aguanto"_Se dijo Sakura irritada.

—"No, Hinata no puede acompañarte porque saldrá conmigo"—Le dijo _sakun _mientras sonreía ampliamente.

—¿Y que diablos eres tu de Hinata?—le preguntó gaara ahora con los ojos echos llamas.

—"Pues Hinata es mi chica, si comprendes. Está conmigo ahora"—Habló mientras se acercaba a la joven y le pasaba un brazo por su cuello.

—Eso no puede ser. ¡Tu no puedes andar con éste imbécil!—Gritó el chico con enfado.

Hinata arrugó el ceño y lo miró con odio.

—Mira gaara, así son las cosas. Pero de igual forma no quiero saber de ti, es lo mejor que puede pasar—Dijo con seguridad.

—No, a tu padre no le gustará enterarse de que andas con un don nadie. ¡Y tú!...Me las pagarás—Dijo gaara con claridad. Una amenaza directa para sakun.

—"Hazme lo que quieras, pero sólo los cobardes arremeterian contra una mujer. A Hinata la dejás fuera de tus estupideces, ¿Me haz escuchado bien?"—Dijo Sakura con desprecio. dentro fe su ser no soportaba aquellos idiotas que siempre fastidiaban a los más indefensos.

Se acercó más a gaara dejando a Hinata detrás de ella, era una locura lo que iba hacer, pues no tenía muchas posibilidades contra un verdadero hombre, con su fuerza y puños.

—No pienses que me rebajare a golpearte. tengo una reputación que cuidar, a diferencia de ti que no eres nadie... pero muy pronto tú me conocerás, sabrás quién es Sabakuno Gaara—Dijo mientras se marchaba.

—"Imbécil"—

—Sakun... Gracias por defenderme, no se que cruzó por mi mente cuando anduve con ese idiota—Dijo la chica con vergüenza.

—"Sólo espero que ya no ande molestando, aunque lo dudo mucho, vamos"—

**@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@@_@_@_@**

Finalmente la noche había llegado, en toda la tarde anduvo pegada cómo mosca de su padre, lo miró ir a la biblioteca, asistir a sus clases, ir a su cubículo y perderse entre la residencia de los profesores. No encontró nada, no miró a nadie sospechoso, llamada extrañas, nada, ¡Nada!

¿Hasta cuando iba a continuar con el trabajo de detective?, la única cosa que le parecía extraño era el hecho de saber que su padre conocía al padre de Sasuke, no lo sabía, él nunca lo había mencionado...Y saber que iría a una fiesta en su casa le despertaba mucha curiosidad.

Debía ir, saber que ocurría con el Uchiha y si algo tendría que ver con lo que pasó con sus padres. El convencer a Hinata de ir y coliarse a la fiesta era un poco complicado, pero no había de otra, debía ir, si o sí.

—"¡Eh!, perdón. no sabía que estabas allí"—dijo Sakura sorprendida, pues al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontró de frente con Sasori intentando entrar, casi que chocan el uno contra el otro.

—Soy muy silencioso—Dijo Sasori con la mirada penetrante.

_"Eso te hace sumamente peligroso"_pensó con nerviosismo.

—"Bueno pasa, ya me tengo que ir"—Dijo esquivando su mirada.

—¿Sakun?—Dijo Sasori deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

—"¿Si?"—Dijo Sakura de espaldas que intentaba marcharse, cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, hacia estado de frente y muy cerca del pelirrojo. Sasori_ es muy listo, ¿y si ya se dió cuenta que soy Sakura?_

—No, bueno después te digo. Ya vas de salida y seguro vas rápido, no te voy dejar que pierdas tiempo...nos vemos después—dijo un poco apenado Sasori

—"De acuerdo, adiós"—Habló _sakun_ sin girarse. Caminó de prisa y desapareció de la vista del pelirrojo.

"_Eso fue extraño..¿Acaso Sasori se veía nervioso?" _Se preguntó cuando ya estuvo a fuera en el estacionamiento.

—¿Nos vamos sakun?—Dijo la voz de Hinata dentro del deportivo blanco descapotado.

—"Aahh Hinata, que bueno que ya estás aquí. si vamos"—dijo introduciéndose en el auto. ya a dentro se fijó en la ropa de la chica, una muy elegante y refinada.

—Andando entonces—

—"Estás muy Linda Hinata"—dijo Sakura, reconociendo que ese vestido color celeste de tiras le quedaba precioso.

—Gracias, tu también estás muy apuesto. Bueno andando que los Uchiha son muy puntuales—dijo la joven conduciendo el auto.

Debía reconocer que los uchihas eran la familia más adinerada de aquella zona, pues su casa era una verdadera mansión de revista, con un gran portón y una hermosísimo jardin. Al bajar del auto e ir a la entrada dos grandulones de trajes escuros se interpusieron en la puerta principal.

—¿Sus nombres?—Dijo uno de ellos connunos lentes oscuros y un auricular en su oreja derecha.

—Soy Hinata Hyuga, en nombre del señor Hiashi Hyuga, y él es Sakun Hamasaki. Mi asistente administrativo—Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

_"Asistente administrativo, ¡que bien!...que no se le ocurran más ideas"_

Los dos sujetos se miraron entré si, y al ver que el apellido de la joven si estába en la lista procedieron a abrir la puerta. Cuándo las rejas se abrieron se pudo apreciar la silueta de una mujer de cabello negro recogido en un elegante moño alto.

—¡Hinata!, que bueno verte...¿Dinde esta Hiashi?—Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Mi padre tuvo que salír de viaje de emergencia, yo vine para asistir en su nombre y traje conmigo confiable, estudiante de administración, espero no te moleste Mikoto—Dijo Hinata.

—Oh no, para nada, me da gusto que lo traigas, está noche es de sorpresas y que esten aquí es maravilloso. Por favor adelante—dijo la mujer con su elegancia.

_"Eso fue sencillo" _Dijo Sakura al verse en la enorme sala, con muebles finos, suelo mármol, estatuas de porcelanato, gente riéndose y charlando, además de meseros repartiendo aperitivos y bebidas exquisitas.

—"¿Dónde está suotha haruno?"—

—No lo he visto, vamos a investigarlo—Dijo Hinata afianzándose en su antebrazo..

.

.

—Cuando Karin se entere de que no la invitaste a la fiesta, enfurecerá—Dijo Naruto tomando una copa de vino. Ambos chicos parados cerca de la escalera de caracol.

—Hump...Ya te dije que karin ya no es mi novia—dijo Sasuke, vestido elegante con un traje de negro y camisa blanca.

—¿se lo dijiste ya?—

—Aun no, pero ya lo sabrá—dijo Sasuke con cierto fastidio.

—¡Oh no!..¿Sasuke por qué no me dijiste que invitaste a sakun a la fiesta?—dijo Naruto haciendo un gran escándalo con su chillona voz.

—¡Silencio dobe!..¿De que hablas?, yo no he invitado a nadie a nada—Habló Sasuke desconcertado.

—¡Pero si allá está!, y bien acaramelado con mi hina—señaló Naruto con el dedo a los dos chicos caminando juntos entre la gente.

Sasuke se percató de la presencia de los chicos, Hinata le pareció extraño más no tanto, ella era hija de un amigo de su padre y era razón suficiente para ser invitada... Pero sakun, ¿que hacía el ahí?.

—¡No puede ser!...Sakun me quiere robar a Hinata—Dijo el rubio con enfado.

—Calmate dobe, no armes un alborotado aquí en la fiesta de itachi. Observemoslo a ver qué hacen, hasta el momento no veo nada extraño con ellos.—Dijo Sasuke relajado.

—Pero teme...—

—Naruto Hinata tampoco es nada tuyo asi que baje a la escena y toma las cosas con tranquilidad—le dijo el pelinegro fastidiado.

—Lo dices porque a ti no te están bajando la chica que te gusta—dijo naruto.

De pronto Sasuke recordó a la joven de la preparatoria, esa chica si que logró llamar su atención en varías ocasiones. ¿Que sería de su vida?, la última vez que la vió fue cuando recogió a Karin en la salida, tal vez debería ir a la preparatoria a terminar con la relación con la pelirroja y de pasó averiguar de la chica.

—¿Sasuke?—Dijo Naruto tronando sus dedos en su cara.

—¡Ya dobe!... déjame— dijo Sasuke mirando en la dirección de sakun.

**_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_**

—Tal parece que no ha llegado—Dijo Hinata.

—"Si, esperemos a ver"—

—Hola Hinata, que gusto verte, estás más grande. ¿Cómo están tus padres?—Dijo una mujer mayor bien vestida. Acercándose a la pelinegra.

—Señora Amelia, ¿como le va?—Sakura aprovecho la distracción de Hinata para ir a investigar por su cuenta los alrededores, algo debía encontrar.

De pronto y en unos de sus torpes descuidos chocó contra la charola de un mesero causando que la copia de vinotinto se le derramará en su camisa beige.

—¡Lo siento mucho señor!, no fue mi intención—habló el chico asustado.

—"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Dime dónde está el baño por favor"—habló Sakura con cautela, no quería que se armará un alboroto y más al ver que muy pronto se notaría que tenía unas vendas de bajo de la camisa, las cuales también se mancharon.

.

.

—Viste, el idiota de sakun se ha manchado la camisa, esto es para reírse—dijo Naruto divertido.

—hump.. Ya regreso—Dijo Sasuke desaparecido de la vista del Rubio.

—Está es mi oportunidad para estar con Hinata—Dijo Naruto con ánimo.

...

—Esto es lo último que me faltaba—Dijo Sakura en el baño con la camisa completamente manchada. Puso seguro a la puerta y se quitó la prenda. Necesitaba sacarle la mancha rápidamente.

—¿Sasuke?¿a dónde vas?, tu hermano ya va a bajar así que vente conmigo a la sala—Dijo la voz de Mikoto muy cerca de la puerta del baño.

—oh no, Sasuke estaba por entrar al baño...—Susurró sakura aterrorizada.

—Hump, está bien—dijo el pelinegro alejándose con su madre.

—¡Debo hacer algo, no me puedo quedar aquí toda la vida y menos salír con esta camisa para que se den cuenta que tengo pechos de mujer!—dijo mientras miraba la camisa inservible.

Completamente desesperada tiró la camisa en la cesta de basura. Miró aún lado lo que parecía ser una enorme caja con un nombre escrito en ella.

—¡Donaciones!—dijo Sakura sorprendida.

Urgó entre la caja y encontró varias cosas, muchas de gran ayuda.

—Esto es lo mas absurdo que puedo hacer—Dijo mientras sacaba un vestido. Loo más irónico es que no había camisas ni camisetas, sólo vestidos, zapatos de tacón y bolsas.

—¿Que tipo de donaciones son estás?—se dijo al sacar un vestido verde sin tiras, largo hasta los tobillos.

—de acuerdo esto es una pésima, pésima idea.. pero debo salir de esta casa antes de que me descubran y antes que mi padre venga—Dijo apurada, de pronto se escucharon unos aplausos y risas en la sala, algo ocurría y debía aprovecharlo para escaparse.

Se quitó toda la ropa, metió la ropa de sakun en la caja incluyendo los zapatos, se colocó el vestido verde y unos zapatos de tacón platiado, tomó una bolsa y guardó la peluca de sakun allí. Soltó su cabello rosado y largo, no se maquilló ni nada porque al salir por esa puerta huira como una cobarde de esa casa.

—bueno con la ropa que metí de sakun creerán que es una donación, ¿pero que pasará si la persona que dejó la caja aquí se da cuenta que me robe estos trapos?—dijo Sakura intimidada.

—Pues que pasé lo que tenga que pasar—dijo abriendo la puerta y sujetando la bolsa con la peluca dentro. Al intentar salír no se fijó en la persona que intentaba entrar en la habitación, chocando con su duro pecho y su cálido cuerpo.

Sólo pudo mirar unos ojos grandes y negros, oscuros y penetrantes unos ojos que sólo podian ser de un Uchiha.

**@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@**

—Si, ya tengo mis donaciones para la fundación. Mañana temprano las mandaré con mi chófer—Decia la elegante señora Mikoto a otra fina señora

—Tambien me interesa donar, podría pasarme mañana para traer mi donación y llevarla juntas—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Ambas sentadas en le sala, y la una sirvienta a su lado que esperaba recibir órdenes..

—O si prefieres puedes llevartelas Shizune para que las entregues, yo mañana no podré salir. La llegada de itachi me tiene ocupada—dijo Mikoto.

—Si, claro me las llevo—dijo Shizune tomando de su trago.

—Sue, ten lista la caja de donación, para cuando la señora se marché se la entregas—dijo la pelinegra a la sirvienta.

—¡Si señora!—_¿dónde metí esa caja?, estoy segura no la dejé en el garaje...¿dónde la dejé?..¡¿dónde?!_

_—¿_A dónde vas Sasuke?—Dijo Mikoto al ver que su hijo se levantaba del otro mueble.

—Ire a buscar a Naruto—Respondió con seriedad.

—hijo acabamos de recibir a tu hermano, sólo fue al baño. Esperemos que regresé para esperar a tu padre que no debe tardar de llegar—

—hump...—Dijo Sasuke rindiéndose ante su madre y sentándose de nuevo.

—¿Dónde está itachi?, ya debiera de haber regresado—Habló Mikoto un poco ansiosa.

Sasuke sólo frunció el ceño, debía esperarse que su hermano sería todo el centro de atención en esa noche incluso cuando no estába. Miró cómo Naruto charlaba con Hinata, al menos su amigo la estaba pasando bien.

"_¿Itachi dónde demonios estás?, ya me urge largarme"_pensó irritado Sasuke.

…

—¿Quién eres tú?—

—Yo..ya me iba, sólo estába arreglandome el vestido—mirada dijo Sakura con el corazón acelerado.

El joven recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo de la pelirrosa sin remordimiento, sonrió repentinamente y se detuvo a mirar sus ojos.

—b-bueno yo...ya no te quitó más tu tiempo—_¡Sakura reacciona!, muévete, sal de ahí._

—¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?—Dijo la voz ronca de aquél sujeto.

—¡Niña!, no soy ninguna niña. Lo siento pero ya me voy—Dijo Sakura intentando escapar de su mirada.

—¿Así?, vaya qué eres un poco arisca. Puedes decirme que edad tienes entonces—habló sonriendo.

_"¿por qué me pregunta tantas cosas?"_

_—_Lo siento pero no ando respondiendo preguntas a extraños, mucho gusto y hasta...—Comenzó a caminar y de nuevo se desvalanceo, pues los zapatos punteajudos no ayudaban en nada.

—Linda. ¿Estás bien?—Dijo el hombre sujetándola de la cintura.

—S-si estoy bien... pero no me llames así—dijo Sakura choqueada, ese hombre era muy bello y seductor.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre entonces?—le repitió de nuevo.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, casi sin aliento y con los nervios invadiendo su frágil cuerpo. aquél sujeto se había atrevido a tocarla y ella no había echó nada para impedírselo.

—¿Y bien?—dijo él mirando sus grandes ojos asustados.

—Itachi...Mi madre te está esperando...—dijo Sasuke apareciendo frente a ellos.

—Hermanito pero si ya iba para allá—dijo itachi sin atreverse a soltar a la chica.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver que su hermano estaba ligando con una mujer, la joven tenía el rostro un poco gacho pero cuando se fue incorporado detalló más a fondo su hermoso rostro.

—Luces perturbado Sasuke, ¿Que te sucede?—Sakura al escuchar el nombre del que fue y es el gran amor de su vida comenzó a temblar un poco, las piernas intentaban desfallecer.

—¿Estas bien jade?—Le dijo itachi sosteniéndola con fuerza.

—¿Jade?—Dijo Sasuke impresionado.

_"¿Como que jade?, ¿y por que Sasuke me mirá de esa forma?, hubiera preferido mil veces que me encontrará como sakun, ¿ se acordará de mí?, de la chica lentes de botella, la come libros!!" _pensó aún con los nervios y el corazón desbocado.

—Mi nueva amiga, Jade—Dijo itachi sonriendo con soberbia.

* * *

**_Bueno ya me estába aburriendo, a ver qué opinan!!._**


	5. chapter 5

**Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las imágenes y portadas utilizadas ( Se respeta el derecho de autor ) La trama si es de mi autoría...Es todo.**

.

_Operation mom!_

.

**_Solicitada.._**

* * *

—¿Cómo te explico para que puedas entender?...Sakun y yo somos sólo amigos, pero eso no debe importarte a ti Naruto... Ahora déjame qué tengo que ir a buscarlo—Mencionó Hinata mientras observaba en la toda la sala, en búsqueda de su amigo pelirrojo.

—Hina no te fies de ese...No me agrada su actitud. ¿No crees que es muy misterioso?—Dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

—Naruto ayudame a encontrar a sakun, te lo pido de favor—Habló la pelinegra ansiosa. había llegado la visita esperada. Allí junto a la madre de Sasuke estába el profesor Haruno vestido de corbata y traje.

"_¿Dónde se habrá metido sakun?, acaso no vinimos a ver al profesor Haruno" _Se preguntó la chica algo intrigada.

—¿Por que la urgencia?, aún la noche es joven..—Dijo el rubio riéndose, mostrando sus blancos dientes. De pronto recordó cómo _sakun _había chocado contra el mesero, manchando su camisa. Eso de alguna forma amplió mucho más su sonrisa.

—¡Sabes qué!..Yo misma lo buscaré, no te molestes—Dijo Hinata paseándose por toda la sala.

—Hina yo te ayudo a buscar a ese cabezota, no es tan difícil con ese escandaloso cabello que trae—Dijo Naruto caminando detrás de Hinata.

_" A Sakun que se lo trague el inodoro, junmm yo ni loco voy a dejar que se vuelva acercar a mi hina o dejó de comer ramen..." _Se dijo Naruto, llevándo a Hinata a un lugar distinto de dónde se encontraba sakun.

* * *

...

—Hump, Itachi mi madre te mandó a llamar, es conveniente que vayas, no la querrás ver enojada—Habló por fin Sasuke. Su ceño se mantenía fruncido. Itachi no parecía querer hacer ningún esfuerzo por separarse de esa jovencita.

—¿Por que luces tan molesto hermanito?, es una fiesta, relájate—Dijo itachi sonriendo ampliamente.

—No voy a rogarte nada. Házlo que te plazca—Dijo entre dientes el menor de los pelinegros. Comenzó a girarse para volver a la sala, pero la curiosidad lo mataba, quería observar más a esa joven...¿_Es_ _ella la chica de la preparatoria?_

"_S..sa..ru..ra, ¡no!, así no era...Sa..kura...¡SAKURA!, ese es su nombre. ¿pero que hacé aquí?, ¿de dónde conoce a itachi y porqué la llama jade?" _las preguntas invadieron la mente de Sasuke.

Cuando miró ese largo cabello rosado la palabra Sakura se terminó de formar en su mente, tenía que ser la misma chica, no podía haberse olvidado de ella cuando la vió hace un tiempo salír de la preparatoria.

—¿Se te olvida recordarme algo más hermanito?—Dijo itachi burlón.

—Hunmp—Pronunció el Sasuke, alejándose completamente, pero no bajando su guardia. Tenía dudas y hoy mísmo las iba a resolver.

...

"_Oh..cielos, estoy literalmente temblando. ¿Sasuke me reconoció?, ¿sabrá que soy la misma chica que ayudó en la prepa, la chica nerd que moría de amor por él?"_ Se dijo Sakura nerviosa, debía irse cuanto antes de allí.

—Es mi hermano menor. Muy simpático él...¿Jade?—Dijo itachi sacándo a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

—¡Que no me llamo Jade!, lo siento pero me tengo que ir—Dijo la joven recobrando su compostura.

—¿Pero por qué?, ¿no te gusta la fiesta?, dime lo que necesitás y yo te lo daré...—Dijo en un tono bastante insinuante.

Sakura alzó una ceja y alejó el rostro lo más que pudo de la cercanía de ese hombre, había invadido su espacio personal y ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar más aquello.

—Lo que quiero no me lo puedes dar. Fin de la historia, y si me puedes soltar, gracias por tu amabilidad—Dijo la pelirrosa quitando los tentáculos que poseía en lugar de manos. Dio un par de pasos y hasta que se sintió segura con los zancos caminó más apresurada.

—No entiendo, ¿por que te vas si la fiesta es en mi honor?. En teoría yo soy la fiesta—Dijo itachi siguiéndole el paso.

—Pues es qué tengo cosas que... hacér—Sakura paró en seco cuando observó a su padre sentando en un mueble junto con la madre de Sasuke y otras personas.

"_¡que no me vea!, que no me vea" _se dijo girándose para volver por el camino anterior. Chocando de nueva cuenta contra el pecho duro de itachi.

Eso era lo único que faltaba, su padre no podía verla allí, no podría responder las preguntas que seguramente le formularía.

—Si, me voy pero...¿hay otra salida que no sea la entrada principal?—Dijo sin pensarlo. No quería que su padre la encontrará allí.

—¿Acaso estás huyendo de algo?, eres muy misteriosa jade.. eso es _excitante—_dijo lo último mientras se saboreaba los labios.

—Yo no estoy...**_Itachi, tu padre y suotha están aquí, no los hagas esperar—_**Apareció de la nada la pelinegra. Mikoto estaba un poco ansiosa, miró a su hijo y luego miró hacía Sakura. Poniéndo a la pelirrosa ahora más nerviosa.

—¿Quién es está hermosa jovencita?— indagó curiosamente la mujer pelinegra. Observando a Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Es mi amiga madre. Jade, Mikoto mi madre—Dijo itachi presentando a Sakura con la Uchiha.

—Yo.. bueno...Un gusto conocerla señora Uchiha—Dijo Sakura sin saber que más aportar.

_"¿Por que simplemente no me deja ir?, ¿que le sucede a éste Uchiha?"_se dijo realmente confundida.

_—_¡Pero qué hermosura de chica,! vamos, nos esperan en la sala—Dijo la mujer invitandolos, caminó para adelantarse y volver con los demás.

—Vamos—Dijo itachi tomando a Sakura de la muñeca.

—No...yo debo ir..al baño...si—Dijo Sakura soltandose.

— Cómo que no te creo, pero está bien. Nos volveremos a ver preciosa—Dijo itachi sonriéndole con atractivo. La tomó del mentón y depositó un corto beso en su mejilla.

Sakura quedó sorprendida ante aquel gesto tan íntimo, ese hombre era demasiado atrevido.

—Eso dalo por sentado—dijo por fin itachi, alejándose.

—¡Que pesado y atrevido!—_aunque es muy bello._

Sakura se relajó un poco cuando desapareció el Uchiha, pero aún tenía que salir de ese lugar.

_"¿Cómo puedo investigar sin que mi padre me vea?" _Se preguntó sumamente estresada.

...

_—_¿Que te pasa teme?, te veo distraído—Dijo Naruto con un trago entre sus manos.

—Hump...—

—¿Por que no estás con tu padre y madre?, están muy conversativos por allá. Oí que tú asesor Haruno fue profesor de itachi, vaya que pequeño es el mundo—Dijo el Rubio dándole un sorbo a su sake.

—Hump...—

—Si, ya...No te importa. Pero velo por este lado, ¿crees que es el destino que siempre te pone en los mismos caminos que itachi?, es decir, la misma universidad, los mismos profesores, la misma carrera..¿irás a Italia también?, ¿qué locura no?—Dijo Naruto volviendo a tomar sake.

—hump..—Sasuke permanecía de pie, mirando al frente sin siquiera pestañar.

—¿Que te sucede teme?, ¿Estás bien?. Oye no me ignores, ya suficiente tuve con Hinata que me ha dejado solo por ir tras ese tonto de sakun—Dijo Naruto en tono sufrido.

—¿Sakun?—Dijo Sasuke recordando al pelirrojo.

"_Hacé mucho que no lo veo, desdé que entró al baño...¿dónde estará metido?" _se preguntó de pronto Sasuke.

—¿A quien miras?, ¿te gusta esa chica?. Vamos, ve con ella... antes que alguien más te la robe—Dijo Naruto sonriendo. Observando a la distancia a la joven Haruno, indesisa y muy nerviosa que se mostraba.

—hump..Dobe, no me digas que tengo que hacer—dijo Sasuke caminando hacía la confundida pelirrosa.

—Pero bien que si querias—habló Naruto burlon.

* * *

—Tal vez si le digo a Hinata, le invento una historia rara para que me ayude, después de todo ella piensa que soy hermana de sakun—Dijo sakura en voz baja, aún en el mísmo lugar dónde la dejó itachi.

—¿Jade?...O debo llamarte mejor Sakura—Dijo Sasuke apareciendo al frente de ella.

—¿Qué?, yo bueno...—

—Si, eres Sakura, de la preparatoria Konoha. No se me olvida tu rostro...—Y Sakura parpadeó rápidamente, _¿Sasuke no olvidó su rostro?._Eso último aceleró su frágil corazón.

—Ehmm es decir, nunca se me olvida nada, soy bueno para recordar cosas...La pregunta es...¿Por que engañaste a mi hermano con ese falso nombre?, ¿que es lo que quieres?—habló con bastante rudeza.

—Yo...No le dije nada a tu hermano... él mísmo inventó ese nombre, yo no le dije que me llamaba jade—Dijo Sakura intimidada por su mirada ónix fija en su cuerpo.

—Hump...¿De donde conoces a mi hermano?, ¿eres su novia acaso?—Volvió a preguntar agresivamente, parecia querer saber más sobre su relación con itachi.

_"Pero si nisiquiera lo conocía, apenas se quién es ese tonto pervertido"_

_—_Lo siento pero ya voy...—Dijo Sakura esquivando su mirada, y caminando de nuevo al baño.

—No te irás hasta que me respondas todo lo que quiero saber—le dijo Sasuke sujetándola del brazo con algo de fuerza.

—¡Oye!...Sueltame, me lastimas Sasuke—Dijo quejándose, nunca esperó qué el Uchiha actuará de esa forma.

—Yo...—Habló el pelinegro confundido. El rostro de ella se le hacía muy familiar, cómo si lo hubiese visto últimamente.

—Tu...te pareces mucho a...**_¡Sasuke!, amigo mío, te estaba buscando, ¿y quién es tu amiga?, me la presentas—_**Se entrometio Naruto, deslizando por el cuello de Sasuke su brazo izquierdo.

—Dobe, déjame sólo—Dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, había interrumpido en el peor momento.

—Oye, ¿te he visto antes?—Dijo Naruto acercándose más a Sakura.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendida, pensaba que Naruto era un tonto y no la reconocería, pero tal parece que aun tiene unos neuronitas vivas en su cerebro.

—Te pareces a...**_¿Sakun?_****_, chicos, ¿han visto a sakun?—_**dijo está vez Hinata, acercándose hasta llegar a su lado.

"_piensa, es hora de que consiga librarme de está locura, aunque sea por hoy"_se dijo la pelirrosa ansiosa.

—Mi hermano se tuvo que ir, le surgió un incoveniente. ¿Hinata no es así?, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?—dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la pelinegra, quién ahora la miraba muy sorprendida.

...

—¿Asi que es hermana de sakun?, ya decía yo que se me hacía conocida. Quién diría que ese cabezota tendría una hermana tan linda—Dijo el Rubio pensativo.

—Sakun, Sakura, sakun y sakura... ella es su hermana—dijo Sasuke observando a las féminas desde la distancia, ambas estaban alejadas en una esquina conversando.

—Sakura, que lindo nombre. Sakura y sakun, se llaman casi igual, ahora todo coincide—naruto habló con seguridad.

—hump...—

—Oye teme, vi que las cosas se pusieron tensas entre tu y esa chica, por eso vine a echarte una mano...¿acaso ya perdiste el don de conquistador?, ella parece no estár interesada en ti—dijo Naruto.

—Si a eso llamas echarme una mano... Además esa niña sale con itachi, es lo qué pienso—Dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Pensar en que itachi es algo de esa joven lo ponía de muy malhumor, su hermano no merecía estár con ella, porque sakura... sakura es demasiado para el idiota de itachi.

_''Precisamente está mañana pensaba en ella, en la chica que ayude en una ocasión en las escaleras, y la misma que decian que me quería en secreto...ella, Sakura...es la hermana de mi compañero sakun'' _Se dijo Sasuke internamente.

...

—¿así que eres la hermana de sakun?—Preguntó Hinata observándola con curiosidad.

—Si, perdón por traerte hasta aquí de éste modo. Mi hermano me a hablado mucho de ti qué no tardé en reconocerte cuando te ví—Explicó la pelirrosa sonriendo.

—¿Sakun te ha hablado de mí?, ¿Qué te ha comentado?. Es decir, se que nos conocimos hace muy poco pero de verdad pienso que tú hermano es un chico extraordinario—Dijo la pelinegra con emoción.

Sakura percibió la alegría que desprendía al hablar de su Yo masculino, Hinata era una buena amiga en la cuál podría confiar, esperaba que cuando le contará la verdad no sé desanime y piense mal de ella. Saber que sakun es un ser ficticio que ella junto con su madre crearon para espiar a su padre no era algo fácil de asimilar, debía ser prudente al momento de confesarselo… mientras tanto, necesitaba de su ayuda para salir de allí.

—Sakun me cuenta todo, tú te haz logrado ganar su cariño en muy poco tiempo. Se por su boca que eres muy inteligente y creativa—Dijo Sakura observando como la joven sonríe ampliamente.

—¿Y dónde está el?. No lo he visto en un largo rato—Preguntó cuando recordó su ausencia.

—Se tuvo que ir, recibió una llamada de mamá y se marchó a casa. Hinata se que apenas me conoces, pero necesito de tu ayuda para salir de esta casa. Me pude colar por un descuido de los vigilantes, al igual que sakun estoy aquí para investigar al señor Haruno—Relató Sakura de espacio, era muy enredada la historia que acababa de inventar, esperaba que Hinata se creyera aquel disparate.

—¿pero todo está bien con él?, No entiendo por qué están importante investigar a Haruno—

—Si tienes razón, no puedo pedirte ayuda sin saber las razones porque la necesito. No me conoces y no tengo el derecho de pedirte nada, perdón Hinata…no fue mi intención molestarte—Dijo Sakura con aura entristecida, esperaba que surtiera efecto su actuación de niña triste y desolada.

"¡_Tan bajo he caído!, Mira que proceder a la manipulación para lograr mis fines…bueno al menos espero conseguir la verdad que oculta mi padre, ¡Vamos hina!, Ayúdame a escapar de mi padre y Sasuke"_ se dijo muy ansiosa.

—Sakura, bueno…yo no le pedí explicaciones a sakun del por qué necesita saber de ese señor, se que sakun no es un chico malo ni nada parecido. Yo aguardare hasta que el mismo me cuente que le está sucediendo, me imagino que debe tratarse de algo complicado que no es sencillo de explicar. No te preocupes Sakura, voy ayudarte—Dijo la chica con seguridad.

—¿De verdad?, Wao, gracias, gracias….es decir, mi hermano es muy afortunado de tenerte, eres muy buena amiga—Dijo Sakura tomando las mejor de la chica con gratitud.

—No te preocupes, tenía unas ganas de conocerte. Sakun me habló de ti, eres muy parecida a el, con esos grandes ojos verdes y brillantes—

—Son de familia. Escucha Hinata, el profesor Haruno no puede saber que yo estoy aquí... El es muy amigo de mis padres, y lo último que necesito es que se entere que estoy en los mismos lugares que el, podría sospechar algo, no puede verme Hinata, ayúdame a salir sin que me vea—Dijo al fin Sakura.

—De acuerdo, buscaremos la puerta trasera, luego te puedo llevar a casa—dijo la pelinegra decidida.

—Bueno, no es necesario que me lleves. Con que me ayudes a salir es más que suficiente, yo puedo tomar un taxi después—dijo Sakura nerviosa, no es conveniente que Hinata descubría su domicilio, al menos por los momentos.

—Sakun no me lo perdonaría si dejó que te vayas sola, además quiero llevarte, hablar un poco más contigo—dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa.

—Ehmm bueno no sé si sea…**_Sakura no me discutas, mejor vayamos a buscar esa puerta. La casa es muy grande y tardaremos un buen rato en encontrarla, además con tanta gente transitando se nos complicará más_**—La interrumpió Hinata, era buena en querer salirse con la suya.

"_uhmm, trataré de convencerla con cualquier excusa…no puedo dejarla que me llevé a casa_" pensó con rapidez la pelirrosa.

@_@_@_@@_@_@_@_@_@@_@_@_@_@_@@_@_@_@_@@_@_@_@_@

—¿ Que tanto crees que hablan esas chiquillas?—Dice Naruto muerto de la intriga.

—¿Dime qué no acabas de decir chiquillas?—Le preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene?..oh vamos teme, eso es lo de menos ahora—dijo el Rubio resoplando.

—Hump—

—Sasuke, no fuiste a reunirte con tus padres e itachi. Hacé bastante tiempo que tu madre te llamo para que te acercaras—Dijo Naruto mirando en dirección a la sala. Los uchihas conversaban entretenidos con el profesor de Sasuke y sakun.

—No soy tan importante, ni siquiera notan mí que ausencia. Las anécdotas de itachi deben resultarles muy buenas…Más o menos sabía cómo terminaría está fiesta al final de la velada—Dijo el pelinegro con voz amarga.

—¿Ósea que me pediste que viniera contigo para que te entretuviera mientras tus padres le daban toda la atención y cariño a tu hermano, el único Uchiha que ha logrado ser el número uno en su tésis de grado?—Dijo el rubio sin pensarlo.

—Gracias por recordarmelo Dobe, que soy el último en comparación con itachi, que al lado de él no soy nada y que nunca seré el orgullo de mís padres—Dijo furioso Sasuke. Empuñando sus manos tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—¡Yo no dije eso!, Bueno, itachi si obtuvo su título y todo eso…No es la gran cosa, eso no le quita lo prepotente, engreído, déspota y cara de pocos amigos que siempre se carga, tú teme no tienes que comparte con el, ambos son distintos—Dijo Naruto colocando su mano en el hombre de Sasuke.

—Ya me cansé de tanto esforzarme por nada, yo no soy nada si itachi existe—Dijo el chico con el ceño más fruncido.

Naruto se golpeó la cabeza con su mano derecha, había mentido la pata en sacar ese tema tan delicado para su amigo. Recordó a las dos jovencitas enfrente y sonrió emocionado.

—¿Te gusta esa chica no?—le preguntó al ver que su amigo no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

—Hump…Naruto, ¿Te golpeaste con una de tus pesas?, ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije hacé un rato?, Esa chica parece estar interesada en mi hermano—dijo lo último con celos.

—¿Y cómo sabés eso?, ¿Ella te dijo qué le gusta tu hermano?—

—No—

—Ahí está, aprovechamos que están distraídas y vayamos a sorprenderlas—Dijo Naruto con emoción.

—Natuto si quieres ir con Hinata anda, no te estoy deteniendo—Dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

—Mmm, está bien, luego no te mueras de la envidia cuándo salga con esas dos bellezas, una de cada brazo—dijo con seguridad.

—Dobe, no me hagas reír. Hinata ni te da el saludo, no digas tonterías—dijo Sasuke con burla.

—¿Acaso quieres apostar?, ¿Qué me darás si logro irme con esas chicas?—Dijo Naruto retandolo.

—Hump, apuesta lo que quieras. No logras nada—habló Sasuke decidido.

—Me darás tú auto, por una semana. El mío ya le hace falta un cambio de ruedas y quiero tener el tuyo mientras saco del taller al mío—

—Tu auto necesita un nuevo dueño, ya no es auto sino cafetera, eres muy mal conductor. No te daré mi auto—Dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—¿acaso no estabas muy seguro de que no lograré nada?—le dijo Naruto divertido.

—hump..lo estoy, de acuerdo. Y cómo se que perderás tendrás que cumplír con una petición mía—

—¿Cuál petición?—

—deja en paz a sakun—Dijo Sasuke sin inmutarse.

—¿Cómo?, Al cabezón ese…pero si no le he hecho nada—Dijo Naruto malhumorado.

—Dejalo ser..—

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa tanto ese enano?—Dijo el rubio entrecerrado ambos ojos.

—No seas idiota, cualquier estupidez que se te pasé por la mente de remolacha que tíenes no es. Es un buen compañero de clases, me está ayudando con la materia y necesito que lo dejes en paz…además sabés que detesto que sean abusivos con los más débiles—Dijo Sasuke decidido.

—uhmm, si, si.. Bien, si es todo, iré por ellas—Dijo Naruto dándole una palmada en la espalda a Sasuke. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y lo observó caminar con pose de galán…¿_Desde cuándo Naruto caminaba así?_

El Rubio llegó hasta las chicas, conversaron unas cuantas palabras y de pronto sucedió…Allí iban, ambas siendo guiadas por el rubio fanfarrón entre la multitud a quién sabe que lugar.

Sasuke alzó ambas cejas y tan pronto reaccionó aquel trio de tontos.

@_@_@_@@_@_@_@_@@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

No esperaba que el chico tormento se ofreciera a guiarlas a la salida trasera, andaba muy risueño y caballeroso, si no lo conociera de antes diría que es un chico simpático y divertido, aunque un tanto cabeza hueca.

—Gracias Naruto, Sakura y yo tardaríamos horas para salír de está enorme casa—Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

—No me dijeron porque querían salír por la puerta trasera—Dijo Naruto curioso.

_"Naruto no te cansas de sorprenderme, cuando estoy pensando que eres un completo idiota, Zapp, te sale una neurona…no preguntes y sólo llévanos a la salida"_ dijo Sakura internamente.

—No es por nada malo, es sólo que hay un tipo muy fastidioso que inciste en invitarme a otro lugar a cenar, ya le dije que no pero dijo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta…es muy guapo y todo pero no sé si aceptar, dijo que me esperaría por la entrada principal…—Le dijo Hinata a Naruto.

El Rubio frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás.

—Hina dime quién es ése idiota y yo mismo lo pongo en su sitio—

—Tranquilo Naruto, no es necesario…No quiero problemas y menos aquí en casa de los uchihas—Dijo Hinata para convencerlo.

"_si que le pega a lo bruto Naruto…Siempre a lo impulsivo, ya no me sorprende"_ Sakura suspiró.

—Oigan chicas, y si las invito a comer algo…Vamos —Dijo Naruto cambiando de tema.

Por fin salieron y se encontraban en la parte trasera de la casa.

—Gracias Naruto pero estábamos en una fiesta, con comida y bebidas de toda clase…Ya comí algo—Dijo la chica para librarse de él.

—Cierto, pero no sirvieron ramen, puedo llevarlas a comer ramen—

Ya habían llegado hasta el estacionamiento donde se alojaban todos los autos, Hinata reconoció el suyo y rápidamente le hizo seña a Sakura para que se subiera.

—Vamos chicas, vamos—Dijo Naruto con ojos de cachorro.

—Naruto no creo.. **_Hinata vamos, es decir yo no probé comida, además sólo será por un rato_**—dijo Sakura interrumpiendo, tal vez si Naruto le quitaba a Hinata de encima ella podría irse en taxi a casa.

—si, genial—Dijo emocionado.

—¿Segura?—dijo Hinata.

—si, ¿Por qué no?—dijo Sakura alzando los hombros.

—Dobe, con que aquí estabas—Dijo Sasuke apareciendo al lado de Naruto.

—Teme, teme, las chicas aceptaron mi invitación de ir a comer fuera de aquí—

—hump..a comer—dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura sin pestañear si quiera.

"_A que si es una mala idea haber aceptado, ¿sasuke que es lo que quieres demonios?, No me mires cómo si urgas en mis pensamientos"_ Sakura tragó grueso.

—Vamos teme, vamos los cuatro—dijo Naruto.

—¿Cómo crees que Sasuke va a dejar la fiesta?, Su familia no estará contenta con ello—dijo Sakura sin pensar.

Sasuke alzó una ceja al escucharla hablar, sonrió de lado y le dio la llave de su auto descapotado negro a Naruto.

—Dobe, tú conduces. Chicas nosotros las seguimos—Dijo Sasuke sentándose en el asiento de copiloto, Naruto chilló de la emoción al estár frente al volante, encendió el auto y el ronroneo del motor trajo a la realidad a Sakura.

_" por supuesto que esa miradita que me echó quiso decir, yo hago lo que quiera, cuándo quiera y cómo quiera" _pensó Sakura malhumorada.

—¿Bien, a donde vamos Sakura?—Dijo Hinata al arrancar el auto.

—No lo sé, cualquier lugar está bien supongo—Dijo resoplando, su plan no había salido muy bien que digamos.

…

Y allí se encontraba en aquella pizzería, vestida de gala, con zapatos altos y con dos chicos con corbata y saco.

_"Cuando dije cualquier lugar no me refería a esto, es obvio que estamos fuera de lugar aquí, debí ser más específica_" pensó Sakura tragando grueso.

—¿Hay ramen?—dijo Naruto al mesonero.

—No señor, solo pizzas—Dijo el hombre mirándolo sorprendido, no creyendo haber escuchado su pregunta. ¿_Es en serio Naruto?, ¿Ramen en una pizzería?_

...

Después de un rato ya habían tomado su pedido, debía admitir que las pizzas estaban riquísimas, con el queso derritiéndose con la salsa, salami y maiz. Se le hizo agua la boca cuando tomó la rebanada directo a la boca. Un sabor que definitivamente le encantó.

—Sakura, ¿estas en la preparatoria?—Le dijo Hinata.

—Si, en la de Konoha—dijo Sakura limpiendose los labios con la servilleta.

—¿Y has pensado en que universidad asistiras?—Le preguntó se nuevo la pelinegra con curiosidad.

—Creo que me ire a París—Dijo Sakura pensativa.

Miró al frente y obsevo a Sasuke examinarla, con sus ojos filosos puestos en su rostro. Tragó grueso y disimuló tamando otro trozo de pizza.

—Eso es increíble, ¿que estidiaras?—

—Diseño...de moda—Dijo un poco cohibida.

Nunca le había contado a nadie a parte de ino lo que le gustaría estudiar, además con su desañineada forma de vestir parecía un chiste de mal gusto, suspiró y esperó las críticas de todos.

—Wao, que increíble. Sakun me había comentado acerca de que te gusta diseñar, me encantaría un dia ver qué es lo que te apasiona—Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, yo también me muero por ver esas obras que me comentó sakun—Dijo Sakura más aliviada.

—Hump... Tranquilo dobe, lq pizza no se irá corriendo—dijo Sasuke al percibir al rubio comer desesperado.

—¿Uhggmff ranmmegn?—dijo Naruto con el bocado en la boca.

—Si serás de marrano, traga y después habla—dijo el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento, que no hay ramen... que mala suerte—dijo Naruto ya cuando tragó.

Sakura agradeció la torpeza del rubio, no quería hablar de ella toda la noche. A provecho que surgió esa conversación para ir al baño.

...

Lo que menos esperó al salír del baño fue ver a Sasuke recargado de la pared, en pose pensativo. Quiso ingorarlo olímpicamente, pero cómo esperaba, él la detuvo.

—¿Que ocurre?—Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Esperaba que con su actitud fría se liberará de él.

_''Vamos, no ahora, no quiero hablar"_penso nerviosa.

—No me respondiste lo que te pregunte—dijo con voz neutral.

—No entiendo, ¿que es exactamente lo que necesitas saber?—Dijo ella atreviéndose a indagar.

—Hump...Niña, se lo que piensas...No te resultará, no con un hombre como itachi—Dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

—¿De qué hablas?, Se más claro por favor—

—Que solo eres un juego para él, cuando se aburra te desechara... cómo las otras—

Sakura alzó las cejas tan rápido como le fue posible, ¿había escuchado bien todo eso?

—Gracias por la recomendación. Lo anotaré en mi lista de consejos por tomar—Dijo esquivando su cuerpo para salir, pero de nuevo la detuvo.

—Hablo en serio. Con itachi las cosas resultan muy malas, créeme—Dijo con la mirada intensa.

—Ya, lo entiendo—

—Como sea...A mi qué más da, no me importa—Dijo Sasuke al fin.

Sakura arrugó el ceño y lo miró enojada. Primero le reclama se forma ideas ridículas y luego le sale con que no le importa nada.

—Cierto, no te incumbe nada de lo que pasé con tu hermano, es su vida y la mia Sasuke—Dijo con molestía.

—Hump..¿Asi que está es la niña tímida de Konoha?—Le dijo en modo de burla.

—Tu no me conoces, ni tu ni la remolacha de karin—Dijo la pelirrosa ahora enojada.

—¿Karin?... Uhmm, para no conocerme sabés con quién andaba—Dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Sakura enrojeció, había dado en el clavo.

—No interesa, ya hablaste lo que tenías que hablar. No necesito saber más—Respondió más calmada.

_"No necesito esto, no ahora" _se dijo estresada.

—Sakura—La llamó él cuando intento irse de nuevo.

—Dime Sasuke—Dijo ella al borde del colapso.

—Era cierto eso que decían de ti... que tú estábas enamorada..**_Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Suficiente por sólo una noche—_**dijo interrumpiendolo con rapidez.

No quería escuchar completa esa oración, no cuando estaba en juego su dignidad.

Al salír ni siquiera argumento una buena excusa para marcharse, cruzó unas ligeras palabras con Hinata y salió literalmente corriendo del local. Necesitaba ser sakun, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente era sábado. Estába en casa recostada en su cama, pensando si realmente todo ese valioso esfuerzo tendría lugar ahora.

No era un juego, no era una película cómica, ella estaba haciendo un trabajo sumamente peligroso al interpretar a un personaje ficticio. Su integridad, su estado omocional pendían de un hilo.

Cuando decidió pisar las puertas de la universidad lo hizo con un fin. Con la determinación de salír hoy mísmo si fuera posible con las respuestas que anhelaba su madre sobre su padre.

Estaba vestida cómo hombre, cómo sakun, aún poseía ropas masculinas en su casa. Lo primero que hizo fue irse directo a la sala donde se quedaban los profesores, su padre cómo docente dormía en esas instalaciones.

Cuando entró en el pasillo divisó a varios profesores en sus actividades, revisando archivos, sentados viendo TV o en cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Que hacés aquí?, no puedes entrar en éste lugar—Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado y ojos grises. Sostenía un viaje de carpetas entre sus manos.

—"Disculpe, éstoy buscando orientación"—

La mujer la analizó con escrutiño, alzó una ceja y decidió hablar.

—Cuentame—dijo al fin.

—"Necesito hablar con el profesor Haruno"—

—Suotha, el regresa el lunes, tendrás que esperar a que regrese y hablas en au horario de clases—dijo la mujer invitándolinvitándola a que saliera.

Sakura frunció el ceño y la miró con odio, algo le molestaba de aquella mujer, sobretodo cuando pronunció el nombre de su padre con tanta familiaridad.

—"Gracias por su ayuda"—dijo intentando saber que funcion tenía esa mujer allí.

Al salir por el pasillo dio un último vistazo en dirección a la mujer, con una duda ya sembrada en su cabecita.

—Con que aún te gusta estorbar, enano—Dijo la voz chillona de Deidara.

Sakura miro al frente y lo divisó intentando entrar en el pasillo.

—"¿Qué haces aquí?, no está permitido el ingreso de estudiantes"—Dijo Sakura, repitiendo lo que dijo la mujer.

—Sera para los idiotas cómo tú, yo puedo entrar a dónde quiera—Dijo el rubio sacándola de su camino e ingresando al lugar, incluso entró en una de las puertas que eran los dormitorios. Sakura miró con el ceño fruncido a la mujer, que no hizo nada para impedir la entrada de Deidara en el salón.

—"Disculpe, ¿ese de allí no es un estudiante?"—Dijo sakura acercándose al escritorio de la mujer.

—Eso no te lo puedo explicar, son órdenes del decano. ¿creí haberte dicho que no podías entrár Aquí?—Le volvió a repetir.

—"¿Y usted quién es?"—Dijo ya irritada. La sola idea de tratar con una mujer cómo esa la fastidiaba.

—Conformate con qué me encargo de esté departamento...Si te molesta—Dijo invitándola a salír.

* * *

Estuvo toda la mañana es au dormitorio, repasando sus apuntes por sólo distracción, ya estaba más que preparada para el taller del lunes. No había visto a nadie conocido salvó a Deidara, los demás estarían en sus casas, no tenía intenciones de salír, había ido a ver en el estacionamiento y efectivamente el coche de Suotha no estaba, por lo que verdaderamente no se encontraba en su habitación.

Se detuvo a pensar ahora en lo ocurrido con Sasuke. Era muy confuso, sus interrogativas, la preocupación por su relación con su hermano. Por primera vez le había hablado cómo Sakura después de que se fue del instituto, y resultaba que era para cuestionarla.

—Uchiha, Uchiha...Eres un imbécil—dijo aventando la almohada en el suelo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un inigualable pelirrojo.

—Hola sakun—Dijo Sasori.

Sakura se levantó y puso en su lugar la dichosa almohada.

—¿Estás bien?—

—"Si solo estudiaba un poco, pensé que no estarías hoy"—dijo con voz calmada.

—Mi residencia permanente es aquí, yo vivo fuera de la cuidad—Respondió simple.

—"Ah"—Dijo dándose cuenta de su ropa, un poco desarreglada y su cabello alborotado.

"_Así de desarreglado se ve salvaje"__—_¿Sakun?—Dijo Sasori sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—"¿que?"—

—Te decía que si... que si me puedes dar el número de Sakura—dijo con sus intensos ojos caramelos.

—"¿por qué lo quieres?, ¿ocurre algo?"—dijo ahora extrañada.

—Mmm te lo diré porque eres su hermano, y no quiero que pienses que es por algo malo, he estado pensando y Sakura...ella será la inspiración para mi nueva obra—Dijo con voz firme.

—¿Cómo?—

—¿Estás resfriado?—Dijo Sasori arrugado el ceño, mirándola detenidamente.

—"Diablos, me resfrié"—Dijo disimulando mientras se frotaba la nariz.

—¿Me lo das entonces?—Dijo con seriedad.

—"eh bueno..."—

**_Tock tock_**Sakura permaneció sentada en la cama, aún impresionada por lo que dijo el pelirrojo...¿inspiración?...¿Yo?

—Sakun—

"_esa voz yo la conozco... Uchiha"__—"_Sasuke, ahora no quiero repasar. Mañana nos reunimos"—Dijo con voz de hielo.

—Hump...Es sobre tu hermana. Necesito hablar con ella—Sakura alzó la vista y lo miro en el marco de la puerta. Vestido con suéter negro y vaquero gris.

_"¿Qué"?—Dijo sorprendida.

—Necesito saber dónde puedo contactarla, es algo importante—Dijo sin inmutarse.

—¿Que quieres con ella Uchiha?—Dijo Sasori a la defensiva.

—¿Y a ti que te interesa?—Respondió el pelinegro con molestía.

—Me importa más de lo que imaginas—dijo con seriedad.

—¿Sakun me darás su número?—Dijo Sasuke firme.

—¿sakun?—Dijo está vez Sasori con el ceño fruncido.

_"Ésto está pasando...¿en serio está ocurriendo?"_—Hermanito...Naruto me dijo que estábas aquí. Vine a verte para que me digas cuál es el hermano de Sakura-jade—Dijo un pelinegro altalto, vestido de camisa oscura y pantalón igual.

"_lo qué faltaba, ¿el pulpo también?, ¿que sucede aquí? ¿desde cuándo soy tan solicitada?"_Pensó aún sentada en la cama, realmente impactada.

**HOLAA, Nuevo capitulo, déjenme sus comentarios...**


End file.
